


Cochise?

by Lilymaemoriarty



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: #Cannibalism, #Hallucinations, #Josh is a Wendigo, #Josh is alive, #Mentalillness, #Schizophrenia, #Wendigo, #after until dawn, #cochise, #friends, #pain, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymaemoriarty/pseuds/Lilymaemoriarty
Summary: It's been three months since Chris went back up to the mountains , rescuing Josh , who was in the process of becoming a wendigo





	1. The night before

Hannah and Beth's , rotting faces glowed in the darkness of the bedroom , taunting him , making him terrified . Making him hungry . Josh screamed his hands holding his chest , screaming they weren't real , hoping it was all a dream . His newly formed claws ripped into Chris's pyjama shirt , and his body shaking with pure fear .  
Chris jumped up in his room next door ; hearing the haunting screams of his best friend . Chris knew Josh wasn't as he used to be , this was a new Josh ; haunted by the memories of the past two years , half transformed into one of the beasts that attacked them all just a few months ago . Yet Chris refused to give up , he had let him down once and he refused to do it again . He threw a random top over his naked chest and ran into the spare bedroom . He gasped seeing Josh . His claws had ripped into Chris's shirt leaving gaping red scratches in Josh's skin and rips down the top , he was shaking as if he had hypothermia but sweat was running down his scarred face , dripping into the gaping hole on his left side of his face . " Josh" he whispered laying a hand on his shoulder . Josh looked up his voice broken " Are you real?" He whimpered his clouded over eyes jumping from Chris's empathetic face to the ghosts of his sisters . " I'm real " he said smiling .  
"Cochise?" He smiled letting Chris pull him into a hug . "I've got you bro" the taller man smiled .   
Josh's face sunk into Chris's shoulder smelling the familiar musky scent he was now used too . He glanced back behind him softly noticing the wretched figures had now disappeared . He smiled pulling the scars on his face into a upturned position . He looked back up at Chris , thankful for the younger man . Then the Wendigo spirit emerged from inside him screamed a single word into his unconscious. HUNGRY  
Josh's sharp fangs suddenly felt sharper as he felt his eyes gaze over the throbbing jugular artery on Chris's throat . "Cochise?" He murmured , Refusing to give in to the appetising scent of flesh his friend was now giving off . " What Josh?" Chris answered instantly. " Hungry " he murmured pulling his now skeletal body off the taller man .   
Chris glanced at his elongated fangs and the strained look on Josh's face ; the wendigo spirit must be growing stronger . They'd tried everything to get rid off it these past few months , Josh was literally feral when Chris found him . But when after two exorcisms and help from him Josh was stronger and almost human again , though they both knew the wendigo would never really be gone . Josh still remained physically inhuman with cravings for human meat .   
"Come on then " Chris whispered leading the shook up man towards the kitchen . When they reached it Josh practically pounced towards the fridge his clawed hands grabbing at one of red steaks Chris had bought him . Chris watched shook , as Josh ripped it open his fangs ripping into the meat , clumsily tearing it bit from bit guzzling it down . Chris turned around gagging at the sight , yet he couldn't help but feel sorry for Josh . He grabbed a tea towel from the wooden drawer and walked over to Josh after he had finished eating . He knew better to go over to his friend mid meal now ; he had the bites to prove it .   
Josh sat there his face dripping with blood . " I don't like you watching that" he whispered as Chris wiped the blood of Josh's delicate features . Chris shrugged he was used to that sight by now . "It's okay " he said pulling Josh off the tiled floor . His eyes glanced at the clock ;4am . "Let's go back to sleep remember what's happening tomorrow " he whispered.   
Josh froze in place ; realising it was tomorrow when he'd finally see everyone again , after the events after the hill ; after the violent prank he pulled when he was off his medicine. Chris hadn't let them see anyone whilst Josh was recovering, he didn't want to risk it . Josh shuddered remembering the frightened faces of his friends when he pulled off the maniac mask , he remembered the hate in their eyes .   
The everlasting voice of Hannah in his head told him they'd hate him now , especially as he was now an actual monster . He felt his body drop to the floor as memories and voices took over . Then he felt a friendly hand on his shoulder again . Josh looked up and saw Christ in his hand the medicine he needed . Josh swallowed it quickly wanting the ghosts that haunted him just to go away ." It'll be fine Josh , apart from Emily and Ashley they've all but forgiven you " Chris whispered , pulling his friend off the floor .  
" Can I stay in your bed the rest of the night?" Josh asked , his eyes hopeful . Chris smiled and nodded pulling Josh closer to him as he dragged the tired mixed up man towards his bedroom .


	2. Getting ready

When Josh woke up in the morning his head was pounding as if he had a hangover . He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and realised he was in Chris's room . He knew this from the random paintings scattering the room and the pile of horror movies that Josh had gave him in the years previous . He wants to scratch an itch on his chests and felt torn material instead of Chris's stripey top ; he must have had an episode last night . Josh sighed he could never remember the next day when he had one now ; thanks to Dr Hill's new 'magic pills '. They stopped the hallucinations and mood swings more but they effected his memory a lot more . Josh sighed carefully rubbing the sleep from his eyes . " Chris?" He shouted looking back at the empty bed next to him .  
A few minutes later Chris's hulky frame crashed through the bedroom door two cups of coffee in his hands . "Morning stranger , ready for today " he said looking tired but very chirpy . Josh grunted inhumanly, and shoved his head under a pure white pillow . He felt Chris sit on the bed next to him placing the drinks on the side . "It will be fine , Sam rang early to say everyone is meeting on the beach for 2 , and having a bbq , she actually sounded excited to see you " Chris said softly his hand slowly moving the pillow away from Josh's face . Josh mumbled something incoherent with a sad look cast over his face . Chris looked at him in a way which showed he didn't understand. Josh gazed into Chris's eyes his own looking as though they might pour at any minute ."What if they think I'm a monster?" Josh trembled . "Chris shook his head ." They won't have to know about the wendigo thing if you don't want them too I still have the surgical mask from the hospital and contacts if you don't want them to see your eyes ." Chris replied . Josh had forgotten about his eyes to be honest , they didn't really affect him that much as when the transformation began to stop he had gained his eye sight back , just not the colour . He gazed down at his claws hands and sighed ."What about these ?" He whispered . Chris sighed knowing that those were uncover-able , when Josh first moved on with Chris he tried to trim them but within a day they grew back stronger and painfully . "We can trim them again if you want but you know what will happen" he mumbled . Josh nodded but told Chris he would be able to do it . Chris pulled his friend into a hug reassuring him that the day will be okay . Josh nodded but he knew in his gut something would happen . It always did . " Don't forget this " Chris smiled handed Josh the innocent white pills that helped to protect his sanity . Josh nodded swallowing two down before handing the bottle back to Chris . He took the orange bottle from Joshes hand and handed him a black rucksack and some scissors . " Okay drink the coffee , pack your bag , and trim your claws , I'll be in the kitchen packing food for the bbq shout me when you've finished.  
Josh grabbed the scissors and soon as Chris exited the room and dropped them seconds later , cursing his claws for their terrible grip . He carefully chopped the ends off one by one , hissing animalistically each time they were shortened . When he had finished his hands were speckled with blood from his shaky grip causing him to make little cuts every now and then but his claws now looked like fingernails to the naked eye . He smiled .   
Josh walked towards the mirror and growled , his face was scarred on the left side his mouth pulled open at one end revealing sharp fangs in rows down the die of his mouth . His eyes were a milky white as if someone had put a layer of cling film over his pupil and iris . Josh reached out and touched his face , a tear running down the side of his face . He remembered his pristine skin and emerald eyes he had before the dreaded winter . He remembered how he used to feel content , still sick but without the added hunger and violence . He shook ripping the ripped t shirt off his body , wincing slightly at his sore hands . His body still looked practically the same but with the scar of his shoulder from where Ashley had stabbed him in that awful night . He quickly threw on a black t shirt which made his body look slightly more human and a pair of blue skinny jeans . The jeans hung off him a bit due to his birdlike appearance but he still looked attractive as long as nobody looked at his disfigures facial features . His hand reached into the bathroom cabinet pulling on the pure white mask , Chris he mentioned and pulled it over his face , making sure the elastic straps were firm behind his ears . Then he found the green contacts and slowly placed them in the centre of his eyes .  
He closed the cabinet and looked at his reflection again . Josh smiled under the mask he looked human , like a contaminated hospital patient , but human .   
Josh grabbed a pair of swimming shorts , a towel and shoved them into a bag , then he wondered into the kitchen ; where Chris was shoving some of the raw meat into a cooler bag . "Cochise that's mine !" Josh said jokingly . Chris whipped around smiling at his fluffy haired friend . Josh looked cute in that mask ,he thought to himself , not scary anymore but damn near adorable . Chris shook away the thought from his head and answered Josh ." Some of this is for the BBQ, and if you get hungry later There's some for you too"   
Josh gulped "When do we have to leave" he said childishly , his voice trembled as he remembered who he was meeting .  
"It's time bud " Chris said giving Josh a comforting smile . Chris grabbed the bags he had packed himself off the side as well as his car keys and with his spare hand his fingers clasped around Josh's as he led his friend out of the door towards his baby blue jeep .


	3. Getting there

The drive down was a quiet one , due to Josh's medication he was extremely drowsy and his fluffy head fell asleep rested on Chris's shoulder as soon as they started driving . Chris smiled when Josh did that , his little snores were adorable to him .   
When they were about twenty minutes from the beach Josh began whispering in his sleep , alerting Chris that Josh was starting to have a night terror . "Hannah!" Josh screamed in his sleep twitching like a maniac . Chris sighed , the wendigo had calmed but Josh's mental heath was taking a turn for the worse this past week , almost every day Josh had begun to have panic attacks now , and he suspected the hallucinations were somehow worsening . Chris parked the car in a lay-by as Josh thrashed in his sleep his arms jumping around as if he was having a seizure . When he worked Chris shook Josh hard enough to let him escape from the torture of his dreams .   
Josh felt himself be jolted awake , away from the screaming wendigo with the butterfly tattoo that stalked his dreams every time he closed his eyes . "Chris?" He murmured his voice slightly muffled by the hospital mask . "I'm here bud , you okay ?" Chris said , he himself knew what Josh was going through in the weeks after The event , before he found Josh ,Chris had suffered extreme sleep paralysis and insomnia . But when he began to nurse Josh to sanity Chris's troubles began to melt away with Josh's taking over his own . Josh smiled at Chris the corners of the plastic mask crinkling as he did so ." It's all good Cochise let's get going" . Josh said happily but Chris detected a frightened undertone in his friends excited voice .   
When they arrived at the beach Chris pulled into an empty space next to a red convertible, Josh instantly recognised it as Emily's. He gulped feeling the terrror build up . "C-C-Chris " He murmured. "What if they hate me ?" Chris looked at Josh and just exited the car , going round to open Josh's . Chris's large rough hand cupped Josh's pale bony one and he smiled at him ."Whatever happens I've got you" They walked down the gravel path hand in hand , Chris carrying the bag of meat and Josh carrying the swimsuits . Josh tugged at the mask uncertainly with his spare hand to make sure it covered the grotesque remains of his smile ; he hated what those mountains had done to him . By a rather large cave , Josh recognised his old friends : Mike still looked like a Greek god but his hand only contained two fingers instead of five , Jessica was still the blonde bombshell Josh had come to know but her chest was not patterned in thick ugly scars , Ashley looked like the same sweet girl but her face now seemed emotionless and raw , Emily still looked like the rich bitch but she looked somewhat bigger and her shoulder was matted with scar tissue , Matt looked happy as if nothing ever happened to the Jock and Sam , sweet Sam looked gorgeous her hair was waving in the wind but her Arms and ankles were covered in burn marks from the fire . Josh whimpered .'This is all because of you" Hannah taunted in his head . Josh whimpered and gripped Chris's hand tighter . "It okay " Chris reassured him and began walking towards the group . Josh buried his hands in his pockets and ducked his head down in his baggy shirt as Chris shouted to the group of friends . They all turned around and faced Josh . All of there eyes were on him!


	4. Meet up

Chris's big blue eyes scanned over his friends reactions , seeing Josh shrinking into himself . Ashley instantly got up and walked down the beach ,Emily followed her . Mike nodded and smiled slightly. Matt just continued throwing a random ball like a goof ball and Sam came running up . "CHRIS!" She giggled wrapping her red arms around the stocky man . Chris Hugged her back sniffing in her natural lavender scent . "Sup Sammy" he smiled .   
Then Sam turned to the shrunken man hidden behind Chris , his face hidden by a mask , but she instantly recognised his fluffy brown hair and Deep green eyes ."JOSHY!"She shrieked her excitement clearly evident .   
Josh let the platinum blonde girl wrap her arms around his startled form , he gazed at her blistered skin and sighed into her flowery scent ."I-I'm sorry Sammy" he whispered into her ear . She smiled and went to grab his hand . Josh shot his arm away from her , knowing how weird and inhuman his hand would feel in hers ; he was used to Chris doing it but not Sammy , he might hurt her again . Sammy shrugged presuming his reaction was just from his illness and smiled at Josh . "Come sit "She said gesturing to the mats placed on the sand around the unlit bbqs and cooking bags . Josh looked at Chris for approval like a wounded dog . Chris nodded a grin on his face and followed Sammy and Josh onto the mats .   
Josh sat on Sam's fire engine red blanket and instantly pulled Chris next to him . Chris could sense Josh's anxiety rise as all conversations stopped when they sat down , Chris opened his mouth to talk but to his surprise Josh began talking first .  
Josh gulped then started " Hey g-guys I just want to say I'm really sorry for the prank I pulled , it was fucking stupid and I know I hurt you , I was just off my medicine and the doctors say I had a psychological breakdown and the hallucinations were bad " he stopped his body beginning to shake " I-If you Can't forgive me I " tears began to role down his face onto the mask making noises like tiny raindrops "understand but I'm so sorry ,I'm so sorry , I..." Josh felt a small delicate hand on his shoulder and Chris's strong hand grip his hand , as the anxiety attack took over . Josh felt his throat close up as the tears wouldn't stop coming . Chris and Sammy just sat there and held him until it stopped . Then mike interrupted " Man we understand you just went full mental jacket , the wendigo's were the monsters not you " . Josh felt the Wendigo inside him scream with the urge to rip Mikes throat out , little did Mike know he was one of those monsters now . Josh just slowly edged into Chris letting his friend hold him until the urge passed . Then Matt began " A prank for a prank all is good " he shrugged nodding to the crying Josh . Josh smiled back then realised that nobody could see under his mask "T-T-Thankyou" he choked out nodding towards the two men . Jess piped up then "It's all good you're just a bit crazy aren't you " she giggled , her lack of common sense really coming through right then . Josh just smiled edging away from Chris and truly looking at his friends , they still liked him , Hannah was wrong . "Cochise?" He asked Chris his voice coming back . " Yeah bud?" He responded somewhat proud of Josh , a month ago he could never had seen Josh be so brave . "Did you bring any beer?" He said happily . "Mike threw Josh a beer from his cooler and nodded . Josh went to open the beer on a rock , feeling everything come into place . Then Emily came storming over , like a dark cloud clouding over the happy moment . " YOU PIECE OF SHIT , HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US , IF IT WASNT FOR YOU ASHLEY WOULDNT BE CRYING RIGHT NOW HER PTSD FLARING UP AND SAM WOULD STILL BE ABLE TO BATH WITHOUT HAVING A PANIC ATTACK !" She screamed at him , rage flaring in her eyes . Sammy went to stand up to defend Josh , she had just gotten her friend back and she wouldn't loose him again , when she fell over the bbq , a beer bottle cutting the healing scar tissue on her leg . "Fuck" she mumbled .   
Josh's eyes switched from the Angry eyes to Emily to the delicious blood dripping down Sam's leg . He snarled under his mask , the monster inside rearing it's nasty head . He went to pounce when Chris grabbed Josh's arms and threw him back . Josh went to blink the hunger away but he couldn't rip his eyes from the tasty looking flesh . Suddenly a memory shot through Josh's head of a terrified looking Sam run from him screaming in a bath towel . He couldn't do that again , he wouldn't . Josh felt his legs run away from the group fear flashing over his face .   
"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED !" Said Jessica alarmed . Chris mumbled something about Josh forgetting to take his medicine and chased his friend down the sandy beach .   
Everyone but Sammy excepted this excuse , she had witnessed his attacks one too many times to know this wasn't a Normal symptom. Emily starting ranting to herself walking up and down the beach when Matt interrupted her ."Josh is sick , I love you but we can't be mad at him for what he can't help " he said kindly taking his new fiancé in his arms .   
Sammy smiled " Yes , Josh is our friend we didn't help him before but now we have chance to look after our friend " .   
Her eyes gazed foreword watching Chris catch up to Josh who had just ran into a cave . When are they going to get together she thought to herself .


	5. Sammy

Josh was panting as he reached a dark cave , his heart was pounding in his hears and his nose could still smell the fresh blood . He ripped the hospital mask off his mouth , allowing himself to breathe . His tongue ran over his fangs as a pained shriek left his lips . Josh sank into the shadows at the back of the cave wrapping his arms around his legs trying to will himself not to let the wendigo take over , trying to not hurt his friends .   
When Chris reaches the cave a haunting shriek echoed around him , a flashback of the wendigo s shouts on the mountain entered his mind , It sounded exactly the same . Chris's hand tightened on the strap of his bag as he took another step deeper into the darkness . At the back of the cave he noticed a shrunken figure shaking . "J-josh !" He said stepping towards his friend . Josh snarled at Chris , his scarred mouth fully exposed and his white mask discarded on the floor next to him . Chris caution-ally picked it up off the floor and dropped it into his pocket . Josh's eyes stared hopefully at the bag on Chris's shoulder , making deep growls as he edged foreward . Chris's heartsank Josh hadn't been this possessed since he saw him on the mountain , He could see the pain in his friends eyes , as he reached into the blue bag . His hand pulled out a couple of the bloody steaks he had placed there earlier , he was going to grill most of them on Sammy's BBQ but he knew Josh needed them more . He cautiously threw the raw meat on the floor next to Josh and sat down on the floor opposite Josh as he ate .

Josh sniffed the bloody soaked meat next to him . It didn't smell as delicious as Sammy but it would feed up the angered monster that was coming to the surface . Before he knew it his fangs were ripping into the bloody meat , crazily gulping each piece down as if it was his life force . He tore into it like a monster , eating the two bloody steaks in from of him before leaping onto the cooler ignoring Chris's yells as he did so and devouring every last bit of meet in there . Josh was covered head to toe in blood and his fangs were dripping the red liquid mixed with yellow saliva. He curled up in a ball ,his body sweaty and bloody , next to Chris's warm arms . As the was wendigo filled up again , Josh felt the monster slipping away from his control . He growled again and hid his blood coloured face on Chris's shorts , feeling his eyes close as sleep took over .  
Chris gazed at the sleeping wendigo on his leg's and began to stroke his back , feeling his hands become sticky with the blood . After a while Chris left his eyes close too . The two sat their asleep until a yelp entered Josh's ears .   
Sammy was stood over the pair , her eyes filled with horror and confusion . " C—c -can someone tell me what's going on ?" She whimpered her eyes fixated upon Josh's blood covered body and Chris's sleeping form .   
Josh kept his face hidden and tapped Chris hard in the leg to awaken him , he couldn't explain he was terrified .   
Chris awoke startled as he saw Sam stood above the two of them . A wondering look flew over sams face as Chris secretly edged the hospital mask into Josh's hands ." J-Josh what do you want me to do ?" Chris whispered into Josh's shaking figure who was carefully pulling the mask over his blood covered canines . " I can't D-Do it , I can't ! Chris.. can you?" He panicked .   
Sam gazed down upon Josh's blood covered form and slowly crouched down next to her friends . She looked at Josh his blood covered shaking form and vowed no matter what she would understand. Chris sat up very slowly allowed josh to back up against the moist cave wall ." S,Sam can I talk to you alone?" He said hesitantly . She nodded her eyes flashing to Josh again . She let Chris out into the sunny beach , in the sunlight she noticed the speckles of red on his T-shirt where Josh's blood covered body held onto him so dearly . Chris's eyes reached the confused whirl pools that lived inside Sam's eyes. " When I found josh in the mountains he wasn't human anymore " Chris whispered in case any of the others appeared around the corner . " h,he's a wendigo.." she questioned unconsciously trailing her fingertips over the gnarled scars littered over her white skin . Chris could hear the terror and memories within Sam's words . "He's changed since I saw him .. when I found him ,Jesus Sammy, he was gone , but over the past few months I've done everything In my power to stop the spirit but Josh , he's different now , the spirit it's still there he's stopped changing and he can normally control the wendigo but sometimes the hunger takes over but we are working on it .." Chris rambled .   
Shock coated Sam's face as she questioned the blood .   
"The bbq meat , raw meat tames it so we've put a stop to the cannibalism " Chris laughed knowing that it wasn't a normal dilemma   
Sam shuddered the inner vegan in her disgusted at the thought of the raw bloody flesh . Then she thought of the torment Josh was going through and sighed ." Can I go talk to him " she whispered watching Chris,s cautious nod back .  
Josh curled up crying in the dark cave , Hannah screaming in his ear about how Sam's gonna hate him and how he was just a fucking beast . Her torments pained him as his eyes drifted over to Chris and Sam's intense looking conversation. SAM WILL HATE YOU JUST LIKE CHRIS DOES. Hannah screamed and chanted in his ears like an evil god .Josh yelped like a crazy person slowly backing away further into the wall from his invisible sister . Suddenly he felt a soft small hand placed upon his Own which was pressed into the hard sand . He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sam's intrigued face . "I want you to show me ..." she whispered


	6. Friendship

Josh's eyes met Sam's sad ones and he froze . Hannah's voice quietened as he stared into the his friends intoxicating face . He realised he hadn't reacted to her question as soon as she began to speak again ." Josh ,Chris told me everything, I'm not going to hate you please can I see ?" She whispered with a strong tone indicating that she didn't fear him but was merely curious .   
Josh smiled at how her words were completely opposite Hannah's but he knew the monster he was now and didn't want to hurt the poor girl even though he already had before . However his fingertips slowly pulled off the white mask revealing the beastly fangs still slightly stained with the blood and his scarred face , where his mouth as constantly pulled back into a menacing snarl on one side . He looked at his friend (completely self conscious ) and saw her burnt fingertips reach towards the edge of his mouth ." D-DONT!" He felt himself shout as Sammy jumped back in shock ." I don't want to hurt you .." he trailed off .   
Sammy smiled feeling her arms clasp around her friends bloodbath or a body ." Oh Joshy , you stopped yourself once I trust you " She whispered playing with his curly locks out of habit . Josh gasped at her kindness his eyes drifting towards the entrance of the cave , seeing Chris slowly walk towards them , a kind smile placed upon his face . " I've lost you once Josh, never again" whispered Sam as Chris engulfed them both in a powerful hug . Josh smiled ;in that moment the Wendigo was as silent as a butterfly .  
The three slowly detached from one another , instantly giggling as they ended up entirely covered in the harsh red blood from the raw meat . " EW!" Shrieked Sam the dramatic animal rights activist coming out of her . She quickly pulled off the pure white top she was wearing to reveal her body to the boys . Her breasts were on the smaller side and her stomach was flat but burns curled up her sides , illustrating the sight of the most painful moment in her life . Her hands instantly went to cover them , until she stopped herself and laughed ."Why am I covering my scars when Josh literally has half a face " she giggled , somewhat hysterically. Chris laughed at her comment but saw Josh slowly pull the mask over his deformed features , feeling almost as repulsive as the voices told him he was . He smiled at Sam and then reached out his hand to grab Josh's but noticed Josh was midway through pulling his tshirt off , revealing his peculiar transparent masculine build . "Chris you next " he laughed "we are going fucking swimming cochise " . Sammy giggled and grabbed Josh's hand , not even flinching at the skeletal feel of his bones .   
Chris tensed then pulled the hoodie off that he'd been wearing all day . Sam gasped seeing the bite marks scattering his body , his arms and neck were almost entirely covered with thick white lines , shaped like Josh's perfect fangs . Chris gupled as he saw Josh's horrified reaction ; he knew Josh never remember the times he hallucinated so bad the wendigo took over but most of those times , Chris was his target, Chris never told him . He couldn't , it would destroy him . "I I did that ..." Josh trailed off . " I'm so sorry cochise " he whispered , pulling the taller man into his bare chest . " It's cool man , it wasn't you , I know you'd never hurt me " Chris mumbled into his friends shoulder , smiling to hide the pain he was really feeling deep inside . " So lets go fucking swimming !" He shouted, grabbing Sam's burnt pale hand and Josh's inhuman one and smiled . The three of them ran into the sea all of them messed up from that mountain but each one of them slowly getting there , step by step .


	7. Swimming

The water was cool and tingly on Josh's warm skin as he watched the speckles of blood float off into the turquoise sea . He waded In his hands clasped into his friends gifting together like perfect locks . Sam smiled at him as she let go jumping into the near freezing ocean ." Race you!" She shouted pointing to a rather large rock randomly sticking out around 100 metres out to sea as her athletic body began swimming furiously towards it . "You're on !" Shouted Josh , grinning like a maniac . He quickly began to swim , allowing his wendigo reflexes to take over . He felt free as he raced past Sammy , his mind clear and unburdened , his arms and legs kicking without any pain or fatigue . He giggled as the water splashed around him and the sun sparkles on his now soaking hair . He felt himself go faster and faster , his head sinking under the water .   
Josh looked down seeing the never ending depth of water underneath him and without second thought he dived down . He kept swimming down into the depths of the sea , somehow not even struggling for breath as his eyes scanned the small fishes on the see bed . He swam through them laughing under water , reaching out towards their little scaly tails . He began swimming into the direction of the beach still underwater , smelling the sweet flesh of his friends (even though he had fed the wendigo was always hungry ) . He ignored the impulse to seize Sam's dangling legs as he quickly began to reach her and instead let one hand Carefully touch her foot . He heard her horror movie mimic of a scream and propelled himself to the surface . Her face had a look of pure terror followed by one of sheer annoyance as she saw his hysterical expression as he spluttered salt water on the sea's surface . "JOSH YOUR'E SUCH A DICK!" Sam shouted . Chris slowly emerged beside her laughing at his friend . "Oooh Sammy did you think he was a shark ?" He laughed grabbing Josh's hand as he pulled the mask back on his friends face , noticing it had slid around his neck ."Not funny" Sam mumbled splashing the two boys with water , but she now had a smile on her face due to the embarrassment of her girlish scream . "Wait Josh where the fuck did you go , you literally disappeared on my ass " Said Chris is a suddenly serious tone . Josh smirked "I swam with the fishes ! One perk of being me I am now basically aqua man!" He laughed splashing water back at Sammy . The three of them then began an impromptu watertight attacking each other with waves of water . Then a figure slowly emerged beside them .   
"MIKE!" Laughed Sammy as she wrapped him in a giant hug . Mike laughed and hugged Sammy back , they had gotten close since the incident happened. "Hey guys aha , we was going to put the bbq in any chance you actually want to come back to us all " he laughed slowly removing Sam's arms from his well defined chest .   
A sheepish expression ran across Chris's face . " Ummm Mike any chance you have any more meat ...."


	8. Beer

Mike looks towards the sheepish Chris with a confused expression upon his face ,"We have two more bags full but wait what happened to the steaks man" he said . Josh shrunk into Chris as Chris murdered something about dropping them in a cave . His fake green eyes scanned over Mikes , sensing if he could tell but Mike just shrugged and laughed ." Still a klutz then Chris?" He smiled and then gestured for them to start walking back . As they emerged from the opulent ocean , Sam looked down at Josh and started laughing . " Seriously you went swimming in jeans ?" She giggled . Josh laughed realising in his moment of madness he had forgotten all about his swimming shorts . " Well you only live once ' he smirked at her . Almost immediately the haunting hallucinations of Hannah whispered in his ear " one life as a man one as a monster is two sweet brother " in the most menacing tone . Josh gulped but pushed her harrowing voice to the far corner of his head . Josh felt himself zone out for a moment as he slowly built up his charade of sanity . "Soooo Mikey what's been happening with you then ?" He said in the chillest tone he could . Mike smiled and began talking about how he and Jess had moved in together and how she insisted on everything being sparkly , no matter how manly he wanted the apartment. "She has you whipped !" Chris joked , resulting in a glare from Mike . " Well not whipped enough to not be allowed Wolfy!" He smiled . Josh itched his head ..." Um who's wolfy ?" He questioned . " Ohhh I think you'd gone by then ... on the mountains I kind of befriended a wolf " he said as Sammy and Chris laughed . "Wait wait like an actual wolf " Josh said , slightly tugging on the elastic string of his mask . "Yee man , you'll have to meet him " Mike smiled and then looked foreword and saw Jessica , trying her best (and failing) to light a bbq . "HERE'S JOHNNY!" He joked running up to his girlfriend and pulling her into a tight hug .  
Josh smiled seeing his friends happy ; at least he hadn't totally screwed their happiness up . Chris grabbed his hand and began walking his friend towards the group . Matt and Emily were sat on a checkered rug murmuring argumentatively, Ashley was helping Jessica with the bbq , her face turned completely away from Josh's . Josh heard Sammy laugh next to him as she grabbed his free hand and pulled them down onto a spare mat . "Still want that beer Josh?" Matt smiled (pretending the awkward situation didn't just happen) . Josh nodded as he threw him one from across the sand . Josh quickly caught it with his inhuman reflexes , making Sammy chuckle as it was kind of impossible from him to have caught that if he was the old Josh . "Someone's been practicing " laughed Matt as he thew his ball in the air . Josh smirked and opened the bottle on a nearby rock . Then he stopped and went closer to Chris . " Cochise how am I gonna drink this with the mask ..." he whispered . Chris looked startled and then it seemed as if a lightbulb lit up in his head . " he smiled ,"I have an idea Joshy". Chris slid his hand into his empty pocket and announced to everyone he'd forgotten his phone in the car . Sammy instantly noticed what Chris was hinting at as she saw Josh's fake green eyes staring at the beer bottle settled in his hand .whilst tugging at the hospital mask around his mouth with the other . "I'll go get it , Josh can you come with me I have nooo clue where he's parked " Sam laughed , grabbing the car keys from Chris's open palm .


	9. The time Warp

As they walked up the sandy shore Sammy giggled as she began having a normal conversation with Josh . Josh began to describe how he felt more himself and how he missed having friends while Sammy described I'm how she was starting back on her veterinary course as she had recovered enough to start back . "Sammy the animal doctor , perhaps you can treat the animal in me !" Josh joked , starting to feel more himself . Sam laughed but inside she knew his condition wasn't something she wanted to joke about . They reached Chris's blue jeep and Josh noticed Chris actually had left his phone , he smirked at his friends forgetful nature , and slid the phone into his now slightly less wet back pocket . Josh slid into the leather seat and pulled his mask back , cracking the bottle top off the beer with his fangs , and he gulped the sweet liquid down in one . The alcohol hit his head straight away and his worries were lifted off his mind . A soft hand was placed on his shoulder as Josh felt a smile fade onto his face . " Joshy ! Want some wine " Sammy laughed .Josh smiled and looked down seeing it was Strawberry rose , Hannah's favourite . "Hannah loved that one " he said sadly as Sammy opened the drivers door and sat down next to him . " Yeah she got me obsessed!" She said looking into Josh's face . The deep scarring and the ferocious fangs made him look monstrous but his actions and his cute facial expressions made her not scared in the slightest . She unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the fruity wine and then handed it to Josh . He took a swig too , careful to not let his teeth break the glass . Sammy smiled as Josh handed the wine back and she drank more ."I missed this " she said grabbing Josh's hand . Josh smiled "Me too I missed my friend " he said taking the bottle back and taking another swig . Before they knew it they'd drank the entire bottle and a couple of beers Josh found in the back of the car . Sammy laughed and put the radio on , she tuned it until she found the song her and Josh used to dance too , and she put the volume up full . "Let's dance !" She giggled , feeling the buzz off the booze hit her . Josh felt entirely drunk , due to the mix of medication and alcohol , with the added fact he hadn't drank in around four months . "He pulled the mask over his face again and smiled . "Get readyyy to be amazed !" He shouted and pulled Sammy out of the car . The time warp from Rocky Horror filled the hot air , as he twirled Sammy around like a princess , as they performed their version of the signature dance . When the song finished they heard a rather loud clapping behind them . They turned to see the entire group of friends laughing and cheering them on . " So that's where you two went !" Laughed Mike . Chris looked at the bottles littering his car and his eyes went straight to Josh who was on the floor in fits of laughter , as Sammy was pulling him up . " How drunk are you too?" He said his eyes staring into Josh's . "Only a l-little!" He replied , slurring his words quite a lot . Chris laughed and looked at Sammy who was still twirling around to the next random song off the radio . Her moves were clumsy yet she could still dance quite good . "Ohhh Cochise , what time is it ?" Josh said , one of his hands scratching around the nails on the other (they must be growing back Chris thought to himself ) . "About half nine " he answered ." We are gonna head back now I think but everyone is on about meeting for coffee on Thursday " Mike said , pulling Jessica closer to him . Jess smiled and waved goodbye to the group and as she entered her's and Mike's car she shouted out " I really missed you guys " with the most sincerity someone like Jessica could . Josh laughed " Me too !". Chris linked his arms into Josh's and grabbed Sam's arm , careful to not aggravate any of her burns . "Sammy you're coming back with us , I'll take you to pick up your car tomorrow " he laughed and pulled the stumbling Sammy into the back of his car . The moment she laid her head on the back seat she was already snoring . Josh looked at her and giggled "How could I have ever wanted to hurt her she's so lovely " He slurred , a saddened look crossing over his face . Chris pulled him into a hug and whispered into his pointy ear " That wasn't you Joshy " . Josh sighed and hugged his friend back ,as Chris set the car in gear and began driving them home .   
When they got back to their house , Sammy awoke from the sudden jolt of the car and stumbled out onto the pavement . Josh ran out of the car his stomach sloshing around like a washing machine , instantly ripping the mask off and throwing up all over the road . Chris sighed and rubbed Josh's back as a mixture of beer , meat and blood flowed out of his mouth . " I don't think the wendigo likes drinking " Josh joked before throwing up more . Chris laughed and pulling his two very drunk friends into the house . Sammy instantly found the sofa and passed out in all her clothes . Chris pulled a fluffy blanket over her before grabbing Josh and pulling him into his bedroom . "Cochise , can I sleep with you tonight ... pretty please !" He slurred rubbing his head on Chris's shoulder . " Sure" Chris mumbled . Josh went to pull out the annoying contacts out his eyes and felt a sharp nail scratch his eyelid ."Fuck!" He shouted . Chris sighed and carefully pulled them out himself before finding josh a clean shirt and taking off the slightly damp jeans . Josh jumped into the bed like an over excited child and pulled Chris in .He gazed into Chris's eyes lovingly as he noticed his friend was already sleeping and smiled . Josh whispered to his friend his eyes scanning over the tired looking Chris ." I think I love you" before falling straight into an alcohol induced sleep .   
Chris slowly opened on eye


	10. Hangover

When Josh awoke the pounding in his head was unimaginable . He growled and ran his fingers through his hair as the sharp pain from  
His growing claws hit him like a tonne of bricks . He stifled a scream as he went to sit up and the wave of nausea washed over him . Josh scanned the floor next to him and noticed a plastic bowl had been placed there . He instantly began heaving as disgusting vomit rushes out of him . Josh sighed as he heard the bedroom door open . His managed to raise his head to see Chris stood in the doorway with a glass of water in his hand , before dropping his head into the bowl again and releasing more of the repulsive red sick . He watched Chris slowly walked over and sat down next to Josh ." Hey how are you feeling " he whispered, stroking over Josh' skeletal back . Josh turned around to reply to Chris , when instead of seeing Chris comforting him he watched his friend's face warp into the disfigured half eaten wendigo mess of Hannah's . Hannah lunged foreword her eyeballs falling out of her eyes and her neck clicking as if she was some kind of robot ."LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME JOSH !" she shrieked and held up her palm. In her hand was Beth's's skull it's eye sockets crawling with cockroaches . "YOU'RE NOT REAL " Josh screamed into Hannah's rotting face . Hannah cackled her head rocking backwards as if her neck had been snapped "YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE US JOSH !" She shouted as he fell back on the bed wrapping his hands over his ears .Josh whimpered and screamed at his sisters to leave him alone , his hands clawing the empty air .   
Sam awoke from her dream to the sounds of screaming echoing from along the corridor. She jumped off the sofa , ignoring the slight ringing in her ears .Her eyes scanned the room and noticed that the front door was slightly open , and daylight was streaming through the windows . She walked towards the door and opened it completely revealing Chris . He was stood there with a cigarette in his right hand and earphones screaming Rock music in his ears . Sam knew that Chris had started smoking since the mountain but it still felt weird to see the childish mannered man with one in his hand . She tapped his shoulder impatiently as Josh's terrifying shouts rang in her ears . Chris sounds around slowly taking out the silver earphones . As soon as they were out of his ears Josh's shouts instantly Pierced his ears , a panicked expression ran over his face ." Shit ... Sammy can you wait outside while I sort this ?" Chris asking , quickly dropping his fag and running to His room .   
A bowl of vomit was knocked over on the wooden floor , and Josh was shaking in the corner of the bed . His hands were slashing at the empty air in front of him and his fingertips were sprouting harsh looking claws and blood was running from the sides of them as they slowly grew . He was shouting and screaming incoherent words into the air as tears streamed down his face . Chris slowly walked towards his friend his eyes staring into Josh's so he wouldn't spook him ."Joshy it's me , I'm here " he whispered stepping right in front of his friend . "NO NO YOU'RE NOT REAL , YOU'RE NOT !"Josh shouted baring his fangs at Chris's face . Chris stepped closer resting a hand on Josh's skeletal shoulder "Josh you can feel me I'm real in right in front of you " he spoke clearly his eyes staring right into Josh's panicked ones ."THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT ME TO BELIEVE ....I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOUR PRANK HAN!" Josh shouted into the empty void next to him . Chris sighed and softly smiled at Josh "Is Hannah here now Josh?" He whispered. Josh nodded but backed away from Chris his hands now running through his greasy hair. "Right , Josh I promise you it's me it's Chris " Chris said edging closer to Josh . He went to lay a hand on Josh again when Josh freaked .   
Josh saw his friends hand slowly touching his shoulder turn into the hand on the lever quickly choosing his demise on his little game from a year ago as Hannah and Beth laughed on repeat in his ears . He felt himself loose control as his fangs ripped into Chris's shoulder , that would show Hannah her pranks wouldn't fool him !  
Chris shrieked as Josh pounced on him his eyes clouding over as his sharp deformed teeth ripped into his flesh . "JOSH STOP ITS ME I PROMISE !" Chris shouted as he felt his friends fangs rip out a piece of flesh from his arm. He heard himself howl as the door beside him opened and a terrified looking Sammy walked in ."JOSH DON'T DO THIS AGAIN!"She screamed piercing both the boys ears . Josh stumbled back tasting the clump of human meat in his mouth , he swallowed it without a second thought and let out a moan , as the beautiful taste filled his mouth . Sammy gasped and fled out of the room . Josh gulped as the hallucinations disintegrated into nothingness, he felt his knees buckle underneath him as he collapsed onto to floor ."C C Cochise?" He whimpered . Chris pulled himself next to his friends shuddering body his hand clamped over his bleeding upper arm . "Yeah it's me " he whispered, feeling the blood loss edge it's way in a little . "I I'm so sorry " Josh cried nuzzling into Chris like a sad puppy as Sammy ran back into the room a first aid kit nestled in her hand . She instantly went up to Chris and began sewing up the wound on his arm before covering it with gauze and bandages . Then she looked Josh dead in the eye and handed him the orange bottle he had become so used too ." Josh I hope these are the right meds , but in my opinion I think you need to higher your dosage " she said seriously and smiled at him sadly . Josh quickly gulped down two of the anti psychotics and then reached into the first aid kit for some asprin . "I'll book an appointment with dr Hill " he whimpered as he felt Chris weakly grab his hand . Chris smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug . "Joshy what do you remember from last night ?" Chris questioned


	11. A cry for help

Josh looked towards Chris his mind clearly trying to piece together the memories of the previous day .He leaned against Chris as Sammy cleaned the bite Josh had left upon his friend ."Umm dancing the time warp somewhat magnificently , throwing up my entire stomach contents and pulling you into bed "Josh laughed . Chris scanned his friends face trying to decipher if he remembered his confession , but saw no trace of Josh hiding a secret . Sam stared at the two boys as she disinfected the bite on Chris's arm , gulping and the mass of skinless flesh which was oozing thick red blood down Chris's arm . She quickly cleaned it and bandaged it up , like she would on her course with a dog that had come in . She shuddered as she noticed the blood covering her hands and the mix of vomit and blood soaking Josh's monstrous face . "Where's the shower?" She muttered quickly scanning the room for an exit due to her sudden onset of horror . Chris told her it was down the hall to the left and she sped down the hall as quick as she could . Josh swore her expression was the exact same as when she was running from him on that fateful night . He heard the voices begun taunting him again , this time the psycho's voice echoed in his ears telling him everything he could do to Sammy . Josh whimpered and slowly put his hands over his ears , if it was just auditory he could sometimes Quieten their shouts . Suddenly Beth's voice overlapped the psychos "THE FLESH YOU ATE WILL TURN YOU INTO HANNAH!"she shrieked . Josh panicked jumped from the feral position he was in on the floor ."Chris you gotta make me sick !" He shouted repeating it over and over . "I ate it .. Oh shit I fucking ate it , it's gonna be stronger !" Josh rambled "If it's stronger I won't be me , if I'm not me I'm a monster !" He continued his words slurring as he spoke .Chris jumped up , realising the medication wasn't in full effect , but also realising the strong possibility that Josh's words were true . "Fuck fuck fuck ..." Chris murmured;wincing as he moved .he walked calmly towards Josh who was now rambling to himself repeating over and over he had to be sick . Chris's rational thinking over wendigo matters wasn't very strong ,;he punched Josh as hard as he could in his stomach . Like he expected Josh instantly threw his flesh up in a clump of blood and yellow coloured vomit on the floor . Josh sank to the floor his dead sisters voices echoing in his mind . He returned to the fetal postion rocking back on forth . He slowly stared up to the blurry looking face of his best friend (who was looking down upon Josh concern filling his eyes ). Josh gulped and carefully grabbed onto Chris's hand and pulled him down to his level . Confused and bewildered, Chris found himself sat next to Josh gripping his skeletal hand as if it was his lifeline . Josh's glassy eyes looked into Chris's and he whispered softly to him "Cochise .. can you call Dr Hill it's gotten bad" . Josh felt a tear roll down his face as he finally admitted he needed help . Chris nodded and pulled his friend into a hug , as Josh shook with pure emotion . Josh looked up and saw Beth's decapitated head in the mass of his vomit on the floor "YOU'RE WEAK JOSH!"She shouted demonically . Josh sighed "NO NO NOT AGAIN !" He screamed back , a terrifying wendigo shriek escaping his mouth after his shout . Another tear fell down his face as he sunk himself into Chris's shoulder . "Josh ..buddy , I'm going to go and call Dr Hill , are you okay or do you want to come with me ?" Chris said methodically trying not to scare his fragile friend. Josh looked at the mocking faces of his sisters glare at him from the corner of the room , he shivered with fear ."I need to come with you " he felt himself say , feeling as if he was giving up his pride . 

The hot water of the shower felt amazing on Sam's skin ; as what had just happened sunk in. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she watched Chris's blood mix with the clean shower water . She scrubbed her body as if she was contaminated ,images of Josh's fangs sinking into Chris replayed in her mind . She loved Josh as if he was her own brother , but as much as she cared for him , what had just happened had terrified her to her core . She gulped as a haunting wendigo shriek echoed through the house. "Is he even human anymore ?" Sammy whispered to herself , as she searched the shelf in the shower for a shampoo . Sammy gulped as she noticed the only shampoo their was the strawberry shortcake one , Beth insisted on using . She smiled at the thought of Josh still buying his sister's favourite. Sammy washed her hair meticulously, making sure it felt as clean as possible . Since the events on the mountain , Sammy had a thing for keeping clean , well she always had (hence her extremely long baths) but it had worsened since being chased around the dirty Blackwood mines . She stepped outside of the shower cubicle to notice the only towel the two boys had was the exact replica of the one Josh had chased her in at the Lodge . She was tempted to walk around naked but she knew they didn't have that kind of friendship . So Sam pulled the fluffy white towel over her naked body and pulled her wet blonde hair into a ponytail , with the black hair band round her wrist . Then she carefully walked out of the bathroom and followed Chris's loud voice into the living room . When she entered Josh was on the leather couch his eyes darting around the room like a frightened puppy and Chris was shouting down the landline . "Okay Thankyou " Chris said and put the phone down sighing . "W- What did he say" whispered Josh timidly .   
"He will be over after his next patient " Chris answered , suddenly noticing that Sammy was stood in the corner . " What's happening ?" Sammy asked her hand nervously tugging at her hair . Chris looked to Josh for approval; Josh nodded his eyes still searching the room . "Dr Hill will be over in around an hour , Josh is getting worse as you saw , and the medication isn't working anymore " Chris said carefully so he wouldn't say anything that would trigger his friend . Sammy nodded ."Does he know that ... you know he's not entirely human " Sammy asked and was shocked when Chris nodded . "A few weeks after Josh came home , his mother called Dr Hill to check on her son , and well he was a lot less human then , He panicked and said he had another patient , since then he has had someone else deliver Josh's medication and cancelled on all their sessions " . Sammy heard Josh gulp "but he's coming over ?" He whispered . "Ye s , I told him it was an emergency " Chris answered , grabbing Josh's inhuman hand . Josh whimpered his eyes still focused on the ghosts of his twin sisters wandering around the room , their eyes taunting him . "I need him" Josh whispered to himself .


	12. Finally

Josh felt himself shake as he watched Sam's eyes scan him as if he was a wild animal which to be fair he was . Her body was wrapped in a white towel , making him remember when he chased her around the lodge . He felt himself unconsciously dig his growling claws into his sides , feeling the harsh pain as they each made small incisions into his flesh . His milky eyes looked behind Sammy as he saw the Wendigo that was once Hannah begin to creep up behind her . His eyes darted to Chris's , who was lighting a fag in the doorway , obviously waiting for Dr Hill . Then he looked back towards Sammy and saw Hannah's clawed hand reach towards her shoulder . " SAMMY WATCH OUT !" He screamed as loud as he could , leaping from the sofa to protect his friend from Hannah as he saw her mouth curve into a snarl .   
Sammy whipped around to see the empty hallway . She didn't realise how bad Josh was , he seemed almost like the old josh last night . "Joshy what are you seeing ?" She whispered looking at the frightened boy in front of her . His mouth was snarled and his eyes were fixated on the empty space behind her. "Joshy talk to me" she whispered placing her burnt hand on his shaking shoulder as Chris crept up behind them . "HANNAH SHES RIGHT THERE!" He shouted his clawed hand slashing at the empty air . Sammy looked into the empty void and sighed ."Josh there's nobody there ..." she whispered . Her face showing a sad smile . Josh shook his head frantically as he saw Beth's headless corpse step out from behind the snarling monster which was Hannah . He gulped and stepped backwards , into Chris's strong muscly arms . He felt a sob escape his throat as he hid his frightened face in Chris's chest."There so real Cochise" he whimpered as Chris pulled him closer . Sammy stood there shocked unsure what to do with herself ." Chris do you have a shirt I can borrow ?" She whispered . He pointed to the bedroom and she scuttled down the corner feeling extremely awkward .   
" Josh come sit with me on the sofa " Chris said leading Josh to sit with him . His face was still hidden in Chris's shirt , terrified to lift his face incase he saw his sisters but Chris managing to lead his friend away from the vast hallway of the house . "Do you want to talk about it ?" Chris murmured as he stroked Josh's tangled brown hair . He felt his shirt become more damp as tears began pouring from his friend's milky eyes . "You'll think I'm crazy " Josh whispered . "YOU ARE JOSH" Hannah shrieked in his head . "Shut up !" He shouted not raising his head , hearing them was bad enough . Chris sighed "that wasn't to me was it ?" He asked softly , his fingers still playing with Josh's matted hair . Josh sniffled and shook his head carefully . Chris pulled the poor boy closer and without thinking he planted a soft kiss on Josh's sweat covered forehead .   
Josh suddenly jumped up his eyes wide and alert . His eyes stared into Chris's and a soft smile stretched across his face . " you heard me last night didn't you ?" He whispered trying his best to ignore the violent hallucinations spread across the room . Hannah's demonic laugh spread across the room . Josh resisted the urge to put his hands over his ears to escape but he had to know Chris's answer . "Cochise?" He whispered his eyes transfixed onto Chris's .   
" I heard you " Chris replied a shocked expression on his face . Josh gulped Hannah's deformed face appeared behind Chris "NOW JOSHY YOU'VE MADE THINGS AWKWARD HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE FEELINGS !"she shrieked at him . Josh slowly edged away from Chris , away from Hannah . " That's not true " he repeated quietly to himself . Chris suddenly realised that Josh wasn't looking at him anymore and was instead glued to the empty space behind him . " Shit Josh !" He shouted somewhat unsympathetically but slightly scared . He ran to his friend and pulled him closer . "Do you care Chris ?" He whispered at Chris , his eyes were completely glazed over and he was shaking . Chris sighed and grabbed Josh by his shoulders ."I care man , I really fucking care about you " he said sincerely and pulled Josh's scarred mouth to his . Chris lent in and kissed him his top lip grazing over Joshes sharp canines and his tongue tasting the blood remaining in Joshes mouth . Josh gasped and grabbed Chris and pulled him into him , his body grazing against Chris's . He whimpered as he explored Chris's mouth with his tongue , careful not to hurt him with his fangs .   
Sammy walked into the room , wearing a pair of jeans she found in Josh's room and Chris's old green shirt . Her eyes locked into the two boys , who we're intermingled in each other's arms , kissing with more passion she'd ever seen. She coughed loudly to make a point and felt them unlock from each other and stare into her eyes. " As lovely as it is it too see you two finally getting together , Dr Hill just pulled up outside " she declared as the doorbell's metallic sound rang throughout the house .


	13. Diagnosis

Josh looked to the front door and sighed as Chris stood up , made extremely awkward eye contact with Sammy (who was trying to stifle a giggle) , and opened the door . " Hello Dr Hill he's through here " Chris said politely . The psychiatrist walking through in a professional manner but there was a slight hesitance in his steps . Josh was sat on the sofa his blood splattered hands tugging at the ends of his shirt . "Hello Josh where and how would you feel comfortable discussing this ?" He said calmly. Josh stood up slowly and interlocked his hand in Chris's ." The kitchen " he whispered " can I bring Chris?". Chris stared at Josh fondly and grasped his hand harder . Dr hill noticed this and nodded letting himself into the kitchen and taking a seat round the island . Chris and Josh followed .   
Josh carefully sat on the stool opposite Dr hill his hand still placed on Chris's . He looked around the kitchen and noticed the hallucinations had gone for now , Chris has stopped them . He smiled . Then Dr Hill opened his mouth . " I'm going to keep with professional Josh , can you tell me reason why I've been called here ?" He began pulling out a notebook . Josh gulped and looked at Chris before starting but he knew he had to say , he needed help . "After what happened on the mountains .... it's gotten so much worse Dr Hill" Josh whimpered his eyes flashing past his therapist and towards the door . Dr Hill stared at Josh and nodded , trying not to look at the door ."How has it gotten worse Joshua" he replied his eyes keeping good eye contact . "The hallucinations, I keep seeing them , I keep fucking hearing them all the fucking time ! They taunt me every second and that well it just hypes up the fucking wendigo which apparently is me now !" He shouted his voice breaking . Chris clasped Josh's hand as if it was his lifeline . Dr Hill was aghast at the wendigo comment but his face maintained the stern professionalism . "Is it still your sisters you're seeing and hearing Josh ? " he asked . "Yeah Hannah and Beth and sometimes other things too ..." he whispered . Chris looked alarmed he only knew that Josh saw his sisters he never mentioned anyone else . "What other things ?" Dr Hill probed . Josh coughed and ran his hands down his face . " I hear the psycho sometimes ... well not the psycho me I think ? From the mountain ... and well I thought I was talking to Chris this morning and he wasn't there , he transformed into her ... Hannah " . Dr Hill nodded and then looked at Chris . "Chris can I ask you something as you're the person that's around Josh twenty four hours a day ?" He began . Chris nodded . " Do you ever notice any of these behaviours in Josh : slurred or disorganised speech ,paranoia , delusional behaviour or quick changes in behaviour ?" . Chris thought back to the many times Joshes speech had become incoherent in the past two months and how he believed he was revenging his sisters with the awful prank he played last year and how he was paranoid one piece of his flesh could enrage the wendigo earlier . " All of the above " he whispered , his eyes avoiding Joshes as he sensed the betrayed expression on his friends face . "Josh the reason you're medication isn't working is because you have been misdiagnosed..." Dr Hill began . Josh clasped Chris's hand even tighter . " The antipsychotics we have you were of a low dosage as you've been treated for major depressive disorder when you have all the symptoms for schizophrenia you should be on a much stronger medication " . Josh gulped and felt a tear begin to drop out of the corner of his eye . He felt Chris pull him closer as he felt the sobs rack his body . "What should I do ?" He whispered . "I'm going to prescribe you with a clozapine 100mg , so it's quite strong , I can get someone to deliver the drug by tomorrow afternoon just don't take any more of your current medication until then " Dr Hill stated . Josh sighed ,and looked at Chris who had an understanding expression upon his face . " What will this new drug do to stop the symptoms ?" Chris questioned . " It will hopefully relieve the symptoms of psychosis , decreasing the hallucinations and delusions hugely " the doctor answered . Josh smiled sadly "that sounds good , is there any sideffects , one of the old medications had terrible ones " Josh mumbled .   
"Every drug you take has possible side effects Joshua, you know this , the ones for this one should be reported straight to me , I'll give you a leaflet explaining the drug properly when I deliver it tomorrow, in normal cases the patient taking this drug would have to have their blood regularly monitored however due to your current condition this may not be possible as I have no idea how the wendigo blood will appear in hospital tests " Dr Hill explained gesturing to Josh's wendigo appearance . Josh just nodded , his mind overthinking the fact blood tests would not be a good idea . "No blood tests , that's not a good idea" Chris said sincerely . Dr Hill nodded . " I will be round tomorrow with the prescription around 2 o'clock , so stay in , if you experience any side effects you need to tell me straight away , I'm assuming you still have my cell number " . Then as Josh sat there processing the extent of the information he was just told , Chris showed Dr Hill out , thanking the man for coming round and helping .   
When Josh heard the front door slam he lifted his head from the wooden kitchen island and slowly left the room to see Chris whispering the situation to Sammy who was sat in the couch on her mobile . "Hey guys " he mumbled sitting down next to Chis breathing in his musky scent of cigarettes and aftershave . "Are you okay Joshy ?" Sammy said in her cute Canadian accent . Josh sighed and rested his fluffy head of hair on the soft cushion behind him   
. " I think so , it's hard but it's good to know now , it's like ... closure " .


	14. Research

Josh sat there tapping his feet on the floor , his mind overflowing with questions about what was happening to him. He pulled out his old cell phone from the chest of drawers opposite him and waited for it to turn on . "Josh what are you doing ?" Chris questioned moving closer to him . Chris hadn't seen Josh use anything technological since before Blackwood , and honestly with everything that had been going on he had breaks picked up his phone even though he used to be on it twenty four seven . "I just want to search something ..." Josh murmured instantly beginning to type in his old password . Josh tried to type the numbers of his sister's birthday in but every time his fingers hit the buttons his growing claws snapped back causing small ripples of pain to go through his hand . " Fuck !" He shouted as the phone became disabled for one minute . Sammy walked closer to the pit and sat down next to Josh removing the phone from his hands . "Let me do it " she said smiling at her friends . " What would you like to search?" She asked her eyes fixed on Josh's. Josh shrugged and told her to research schizophrenia , if he was being diagnosed with it he should probably know what it involved . Sammy cast a nervous look to Chris but typed it into google anyway , smiling at the background image on Josh's phone before she did so . The photo showed the whole group of their friends at their old college campus with Hannah and Beth in the centre holding bubblegum frappes. "This was such a good day " Sam laughed zooming in on their faces before she kept typing . Josh smiled a small laugh escaping his mouth " Yeah and two seconds after this was taken Hannah tripped over that Lamppost and covered Emily's designer jacket with her frappe " he giggled remembering the massive klutz his sister was . Sammy smiles back at him but due to her face she was in full on research mode , she had always been good at studying ; even in school she was the top of her class . “What’s it say Sammy ?” Chris piped up . Sammy sighed and looked at her scared looking friends . “ it’s a severe long term mental health condition that’s a type of psychosis causing two kinds of symptoms positive and negative . Examples of positive are hallucinations, delusions confused thoughts and disorganised speech . Negative being disorganised thoughts , poor social functioning and difficulty concentrating “ She read out . Josh laughed as she read out the long list . “ Guess I hit the jackpot “ he joked ; nobody laughed . Chris just edged even closer to Josh grabbing his hand softly . “ Search Clozapine “ Chris said his eyes transfixed on the old apple phone in Sammy’s hand . She looked at Josh for his permission to do so (it was him going on the drug after all ) , Josh just nodded slightly one of his canines unconsciously grazing his bottom lip . She searched it .”It’s used for schizophrenia usually when other antipsychotics haven’t worked , increasing the dopamine in the brain To decrease symptoms and suicidal behaviour “ She said , almost professionally . Josh gulped his mind racing back to his suicide attempt after his sisters disappeared; before quickly forcing himself out of that memory . “Side effects ?” He mumbled , remembering the numerous drugs he had been given in the past which resulted in the worst headaches and nausea he’d ever had . “ Ummm ... dizziness , drowsiness , insomnia ,tremors , agitation and nausea are some of the most common “ Sam replied noticing the panic in Josh’s cloudy eyes increase as he read each one out . Josh ran his hands through his hair and sighed . “ Well I’m going to have to try it aren’t i” he mumbled , jumping up from the sofa . “I’m going to take a shower , Chris will you drop Sammy off to her cat she probably has college tomorrow?” He said in a matter of fact tone . Sammy looked startled before it dawned on her that Josh probably needed a while to process what had just happened . “Yeah I do actually , is that okay Chris ?” She quickly responded , noticing Josh smile at her thankfully as soon as she said it . Chris looked at Josh with a concerned expression.”Will you be okay ? It’s an hour and a half drive to get there and back and I’ve only left you alone for about thirty minutes before and after what just happened ...” Chris panicked , his concern for Josh really taking over . Josh smiled . “ Cochise, I’ll be fine I just need a bit of alone time to think about everything “ he said , quickly planting a kiss on Chris’s cherry lips before he could think about it . Chris leaned into the Kiss , unbelieving that him and Josh were actually making out . Josh stepped back and began walking to the bathroom . “ Bye Sammy ! “ he shouted as he walked down the hallway , hearing the front door slam behind him .   
Josh entered the empty bathroom , turning the small radio onto the eighties station when he walked in . Mötley Crüe’s home sweet home began playing and Josh laughed remembering Chris’s eighties phase . He pulled off his blood covered shirt and stripped naked . As the hot soapy water ran down his body , Josh finally let his emotions overcome him . His birdlike figure sank to the bottom of the bathtub and let the water soak him . A sob escaped his scarred mouth as reality dawned upon him. He’d finally been diagnosed correctly but the condition was everlasting. He’d be a drugged up zombie for the rest of his life as well as a wendigo . Josh gulped and grabbed his sisters strawberry shortcake shampoo ; he’d never taken it off the shopping list after the disappearance,the smell reminded him of her . The real her not the horrifying hallucinations of his sisters . “SMELLS LIKE ME DOESN’T IT ?” Hannah’s voice rang in his head . Instead of shouting back Josh just reached out to the radio and turned the volume up to full , blocking out the menacing shouts in his mind . He pulled himself up washing Chris’s blood and his own vomit from his hair , before washing his face, carefully trying not to make his disfigured features ache . Fifteen minutes later he jumped out of the shower and grabbed a clean white towel from the laundry basket on the floor , rubbing the drips of water from his body . Josh rubbed the steam away from the mirror and sighed at his reflection before stumbling to his bedroom . Unlike Chris’s there was no blood and vomit on the floor so he could breath peacefully without his usual stench of death . Josh grabbed his grey dressing gown and flicked his television onto the horror movie channel. Friday the 13th was playing ; him and his dad used to watch that movie every Friday the 13th no matter if they had any plans . He sighed noticing the wooden cabins the characters were staying in . “ You know you’re fucked up when you relate to horror movies “ Josh joked to himself , before he became transfixed in one of his old favourite movies . About half way through his eyes began to close as drowsiness and sleep took over , and he slowly felt himself slip into unconsciousness as the fake screams of the horror movie entered his mind .


	15. Kinky

After Sammy got in her car , Chris watched her drive away down the dusty road from the beach . He sighed before entering his baby blue car , pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with his old clipper . He inhaled slowly his mind full of confusion about the past couple of days . Josh had always been his best friend since they were put together in class and he'd never thought of him in any other way apart from that but things were different now . Josh was different. He was bloody different. That night had changed everything; christ he used to love Ashley but since he'd rescued Josh he'd barely said two words to her . Chris found himself pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing her number as soon as her name entered his head . As soon as the phone began ringing Ashley instantly picked up . "Chris?" She questioned her tone sounding as sweet as it did before the mountains . " Umm hi Ash " he mumbled suddenly lost for words and completely unsure why he called his ex crush . He entered his blue car quickly to get away from the outside noise . " I haven't heard from you properly since you found Josh , what is it Chris ?" She questioned , her tone becoming more aggressive . Chris sighed looking at the scenic view from his car window . " Umm nothing , I just wondered how you're doing you didn't seem yourself at the beach ?" He quickly said , not actually knowing what he wanted to say to the brown eyed girl . A rustling noise came down his phone then utter silence . "Ash?" He panicked his anxiety slightly rising . "Chris ... Nobody's the same since Blackwood ... you shouldn't have saved him Chris , after what he did to us " She said slowly . After she said that Chris litterally wanted to go round and knock her out ; after what Josh was going through , after becoming a wendigo , after his diagnosis , after they kissed ! She should have some sympathy . " Ashley , he deserves forgiveness !" He semi shouted before hanging up the call . After the phone call he instantly began driving , he just wanted to wrap his arms around Josh and tell him everything was going to be alright . In that moment , Chris realised with absolute clarity , his love for Ashley was in the past but his love for Josh was only just beginning . He stepped on the gas hard and sped down the dusty road .   
When he eventually returned at the home he sped into the house as quick as he could . Utter silence greeted him when he entered into the lounge . "Josh?" He shouted . No answer . Panicking Chris began to search each room but within five minutes he saw the sweetest sight . Josh was curled on his bed , his arms wrapped around an old vampire teddy his dad had given him after one of the Dracula premieres when he was little and the credits to Friday the 13th were playing in the background whilst he slept . Chris slowly pulled out his phone to take a picture of Josh ; he just had to capture how precious Josh looked in that very moment . After he took the photo Chris studied it slowly and smiled , even his fangs looked cute next to that vampire teddy . Chris stifled a Giggle and slowly sat down on the bed next to Josh . As soon as he was sat , Josh stirred in his sleep and moved closer to Chris , his head dropping on Chris's lap , like a dog would do . Chris smiled and began playing his Josh's curls whilst changing the Chanel on the television to old reruns of the Big Bang theory .   
At around the fifth episode Chris was binging , he felt Josh stir beneath him , his temperature slowly becoming hotter . He started muttering incoherently in his sleep , this made Chris slightly worried . "Chris ..." Josh whimpered in his sleep . Chris looked startled when Josh as usually having a night terror he screamed Hannah . As if on que Josh shouted Hannah's name as his arm thrashed away from Chris . "Don't hurt him Hannah !" He shrieks . Chris jumped up noticing the panic in Josh's screams . He slowly reached and shook Josh awake , carefully grabbing his moving arms so he didn't hurt him . Josh slowly opened his eyes , seeing Chris leaning over him with a look of relief in his eyes . "You're here " Josh whispered , pulling the taller man on top of him and planting a kiss upon his mouth . Surprised by Josh's reaction to seeing him , Chris found himself engrossed in Josh's scarred lips kissing him deeper than he'd ever kissed anyone before . His hands began pulling the the grey dressing gown off of Josh , as Josh's claws violently ripped of his own t shirt . A soft moan escaped Chris' s lips as Josh's scarred mouth began kissing him from his lips to his groin , leaving small purple hickeys behind . "Josh" he gasped as the boy's lips were now wrapped around his throbbing penis . His scarred lips moved passionately up and down his fangs slightly grazing the sides . "Fuck Josh!" Chris Moaned as he felt himself begin to climax . Josh shook his head and pulled back , flipping the taller man around on the bed , quickly pulling down his trousers before sliding his dick in raw . Chris gulped from the sudden rush of pain and pleasure as Josh pounded him from behind . Josh let out a growl as he thrust deeper into Chris , his humanity slipping for a mere moment as a glimmer of hunger shone in his eyes . Chris moaned about to cum and Josh's lips scattered hickeys upon his shoulder . Josh moaned seductively as he came into Chris sinking into him . Chris gasped cumming as soon as Josh did . The two sank into the mattress and sighed . "Fuck!" Chris murmured his head sinking into the pillows behind him . Josh sighed and interlocked his hand into Chris's, his energy wiped out of him . Suddenly the rush of hunger returned as his eyes snapped into Chris's lust filled ones . "I'll be back in a minute " Josh whispered planting a kiss on Chris's forehead . "You okay?" Chris murmured smiling at Josh's happy face .Josh sighed but the grin he was showing didn't leave his face . " Hungry ..." he whispered not even feeling the need to hide anything from Chris anymore . Josh slowly sat up from the bed feeling entirely sleepy again . "What me to come with ?" Chris asked . Josh shook his head and walked out of the room , the wendigo spirit in him ready for dinner after all that exercise .


	16. Dinner

Josh wondered into the kitchen drowsy but his hunger was increasing second by second . He clumsily opened the fridge , hoping to find something to eat . Empty . The only thing in the fridge was yogurts and they definitely wouldn't stop the wendigo appetite. His breath hitched as a pang of hunger hit his stomach causing him to double over . He wondered whether to to go and get Chris to see where there'd be more meat but decided that would ruin the night. HUNGRY; the wendigo shrieked in his head . He desperately scanned the fridge again even though he knew nothing was there . Suddenly the stench of flesh entered his nose . Like an animal he began following the scent , the hunger taking over . He got to the back door of the house and licked his lips without realising what he was doing . Whatever Josh could smell it was behind that door . Carefully he twisted the door knob letting himself into the alley way behind the house . His eyes scanned the area , his heightened senses kicking in . Suddenly he sensed movement behind the trash cans . Quickly he pounced behind them his eyes locking onto the rundown appearance of a stray dog . The dogs blue eyes locked onto Josh's with a mixture of fear and longing . He felt sick to his stomach but could feel dreaded hunger growing stronger by the minute . It was better him killing a dog than Chris so he allowed the hunger to take over . The wendigo spirit quickly took over Josh's mind . His claws carved the dog open , skinning the unwanted fur from its body as the poor animal yelped in pain . After it's skin was off , He began tearing the blood covered body parts from its corpse , ferociously devouring each one within minutes feeling the hot succulent blood drip down his throat . After no more than ten minutes all that was left of the dog was bones . Josh felt the hunger slip away from him as his humanity returned . With a sick feeling in his stomach he looked down at the fleshless corpse of the dog and gagged . "Holy shit ..." Josh whispered, disgusted at his actions . "MONSTER" Hannah shouted in his head , her voice ringing the truth . Josh didn't even respond he just felt his stomach double over and felt himself sink to the ground , vomiting a small amount of what he'd just eaten . He ran his hands through his now blood soaked hair with frustration. " I know Hannah " he whispered , agreeing with the voices for once . His eyes scanned back to the bones and skin on the cobbled floor . "Hide it from Chris " A voice whispered in his head . A confused expression appeared on his face , he didn't recognise the voice , normally it was just Hannah and Beth ; this was neither . However he followed it's instructions and quickly threw the remains of the dog behind the trash cans . "Now shower " it instructed after he hid the body . Disoriented, Josh looked down at the blood soaking his clothes and threw them in one of the rubbish bags in the trash can , before running into the house . He quickly sped into the bathroom , incase Chris came and saw him . He let the hot water pour over him For the second time that day . He stood there watching it pour down the drain . The water came off him tinted with murky red . He gulped disgusted with himself as he watched the water until in ran clear . Then he methodically washed his body , scrubbing until his skin was red raw . Josh felt his tears mix with the hot water as his claw nicked the scar on his cheek . He hissed in pain before stepping from the shower , his body sore from him aggressively scrubbing the gore away . "Go back to Chris Josh " the voice piped up again , it's tone commanding . "Who are you !" He shouted at the empty room . There was no reply but an indecipherable figure passed by the window . "Holy shit !" Josh gasped seeing the shape cross by . He quickly grabbed a towel from the laundry basket and ran into the lounge grabbing the keys off the kitchen side . Panicking , he locked the doors and slammed the open kitchen window closed and sank onto the floor . "Grab a knife , it's coming to get you" the unknown voice shouted in his ear . Josh gulped his eyes locked on the kitchen window . The black figure was still there . He quickly reached and grabbed a knife from the knife rack . His eyes looked down at the knife in his hands and he shuddered a strange feeling of deja vu of entering his mind . Something didn't seem right . He stumbled back into his bedroom , realising the voice told him to go to Chris earlier . Chris slowly turned around half asleep."Josh?" He questioned not opening his eyes . Josh gulped and slowly sat on the bed next to Chris , his breathing becoming erratic . "Josh?" Chris questioned again after hearing no response . Josh sighed and turned around to face the blonde haired man . Chris's eyes were transfixed on the knife firmly gripped in Josh's palm as soon as he turned around . "Josh what's going on ?" Chris whispered sitting up so he was face to face with Josh . "Don't tell him" the voice echoed in Josh's mind . He shook his head violently dropping the knife onto the floor , before wrapping his arms around Chris . "Josh talk to me " Chris whispered softly into his ear . "DON'T" the voice commanded . "Why not ?" He whispered into Chris's muscled shoulder. "He won't understand " the voice replied . Josh laughed , almost manically . "Josh who are you taking too ?" Chris asked clearly . "I'm not sure Cochise , but whoever it is doesn't know anything" he said , falling back onto the mattress, pulling Chris with him . "Don't trust him " the voice echoed . Josh just pulled Chris closer to him . Chris reached out and slowly felt Josh's cheek , his fingertips tracing over his scars . "You've cut yourself ?" He questioned when his fingers came back with blood . Josh sighed pulling The blanket over them . "Claws aren't good for washing your face " he mumbled , feeling drowsy again . Chris smiled sadly and pulled Josh closer , planting a small kiss on his scarred lips . Josh smiled leaning in . "Can you tell me what just happened " Chris murmured just wanting to help Josh . Josh sighed and snuggled into the warm blanket . " There was no meat in the fridge , we need more " he whispered feeling his eyes beginning to unwillingly close . Chris went to question what Josh has said but before he could open his mouth , a soft snore escaped Josh's lips. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Josh's slender body before falling back to sleep himself .


	17. Boyfriends ?

Josh woke up in the morning his head pounding . Chris's arms were wrapped around his skinny frame , holding him tight as if he never wanted to let him go . A smile formed on Josh's face as he felt Chris's warm breath on his shoulder . He carefully unwrapped himself from Chris and walked to the kitchen . His mind was foggy and his memories from the previous night were blurry so he guessed he'd had another episode last night . Josh sighed as he poured himself a cup of black coffee before sinking into the couch. He was about to turn on the television when the home phone began to ring next to him . Cautiously, he picked up the phone and answered it . "Hello?" He said , his voice sounding half asleep. Rapid breathing greeted him from the end of the line . "Anyone there?" Josh questioned, confused by the silence . "Josh?" A familiar voice questioned quietly. Josh rubbed the sleep from his eyes , trying to decipher who was talking to him . "Joshy is that you ?" The voice questioned again . His heart suddenly dropped only three people he knew called him that , Chris , Sammy and his mum . "Mum?" He mumbled , panic settling in his stomach . He heard his mum gasp as he answered . " Honey , are you okay ?" She whispered. "I'm getting there " he bluntly responded, unsure on what his mum actually knew about his situation. "Chris told me .. um after he found you ... that you was different now , but I love you son so much " She said lovingly . Josh felt a tear drop from his eye at her words ; he missed her . "I love you too mum " he mumbled holding the phone as if his mother was actually inside it . "Are you going to come home "She whispered, hope in her voice . His heart dropped . "I can't mum , I'm sorry but being here helps " he said , choking up a bit . "Okay honey , but promise me you'll visit soon , if you're well enough?" She whispered down the line . Josh wanted to see her but he didn't know if it was even possible for him to be around her . "I promise , I'll speak to you soon mum" he replied , feeling a panic attack begin to rise to the surface . "Okay son" she said in a loving tone before hanging up the phone . As soon as the call ended choking sobs began to rack Josh's body as he struggled for breath . Even his own mother described him as a different person from the man he was before Blackwood . Tears poured down his face as his body shook with pure anxiety . "Josh?" A sleepy Chris mumbled entering the lounge . As soon as his eyes saw Josh's terrified body , he instantly ran to his side , engulfing the shaking boy in his arms . "C-C-Chris " Josh gasped hiding his head in Chris's Chest . Chris shushed him and held the poor boy stroking his hair until the panic attack passed . When Josh's breathing returned to normal he stumbled from Chris's bear hug and began routing through his rucksack. "What are you looking for Josh ?" Chris asked confused at his erratic behaviour. Before Josh answered he pulled out Chris's packet of cigarettes and lit one quickly , coughing from the smoke as soon as he inhaled . "What's happening Josh ? Are you hallucinating?" Chris asked sympathetically . Josh quickly shook his head breathing in the nicotine. " My mum rang " Josh whispered his breath hitching as he took another drag . "What did she say " Chris asked grabbing Josh's spare hand . " She wants me to visit and she loves me ... b-but how can she love me when she sees what I am now " Josh whimpered clutching Chris's hand . "We'll visit her when your ready and she's your mum she should love you no matter what , boo" Chris said . Josh suddenly began laughing . "Did you just call me boo?" he giggled cupping Chris's face with his hands softly . Chris nodded sheepishly his face turning red as Josh's lips appeared on his , softly kissing him with endearment. "I love you " Josh whispered , his scarred lips twisting into a gigantic smile before feeling an ounce of dread in the pit of his stomach realising he'd said it out loud . "I-I love you too " Chris mumbled pulling Josh in another massive bear hug . Josh giggled engulfed in Chris's warm arms ,"Does this mean we are boyfriends now ?" He murmured into Chris's musky scent , dropping the end of the cigarette into his coffee cup . Chris smiled his eyes gazing lovingly into Josh's, "definitely "he said bluntly . All of a sudden The sound of a doorbell rang through the room . Chris groaned and stumbled to the door . "Who's there" Chris shouted instead of opening the door like a normal person . "Guess ?" A manly voice replied in a fake accent . Chris was extremely confused unsure on who was there but decided to open the door anyway . Mike was stood in the doorway , looking like an an absolute idiot . His hair had streaks of red in it and he was wearing a bright yellow hoodie . "What are you wearing man ?" Chris laughed taking in his attire . Josh watched Chris from the sofa , pulling a blanket over his scarred mouth as soon as he saw Mike . He watched cautiously as Chris invited Mike into the house , did he not realise he was wearing nothing to hide his wendigo features . " Hey man !" Mike laughed dropping onto the chair opposite Josh . Chris stumbled behind him , mouthing sorry to Josh as he sat next to his boyfriend. "Hi " Josh mumbled from under the blanket . Mikes eyes flicked from Chris's worried expression to Josh's glazed over eyes . " Am I missing something here as I'm getting really weird vibes ?" Mike question suddenly laughing awkwardly. " Wait Chris do you have anything I can eat I'm fucking starving ?" Mike rambled . Josh stared at Mike confused and noticed that his eyes were really bloodshot . "Are you high ?" He questioned from under the fluffy blanket . Mike spluttered with laughter , waking towards the fridge pulling out a strawberry yogurt . " Yeah man " he smirked sitting back in the chair , spooning out the yogurt with his pinky finger . Chris laughed " Mike it's 11am ..." . Mike smirked and wiped his mouth with the hand with the missing fingers . "It helps with the trauma?" Mike joked , still giggling away at himself . Josh opened his mouth to say something , when the blanket slipped away from his face revealing his disfigured features . Mike's eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out of the sockets as he took in Josh's monsterous features . "Holy shit balls ..." Mike gasped , staring at Josh as if he was a failed science experiment. Instead of backing away in fear Mike leaned closer to Josh , his eyes transfixed on Josh's scarred mouth with gaping whole in the side of his face revealing sharp canines like the ones he saw on Blackwood . "Josh what the fuck ..." Mike mumbled , his eyes scanning up Josh's face , noticing his clouded over eyes which were frozen in terror . Chris gulped and grabbed Josh's hand noticing how his boyfriends claws were digging into the leather sofa . Mike noticed this and stared at Josh's claws with a mix of terror and confusion. "Bro What the fuck happened to you ..." Mike murmured .


	18. Revelations

Josh gulped he wasn't even sure if he'd told Chris the whole story of what happened in the mines before . " Do you remember when the wendigo , H- Hannah, dragged me away in the water ?" Josh began his eyes staring into Mike's . Mike gulped nervously , remembering how he hadn't even followed , to make sure Josh was okay ; if he had done maybe this wouldn't have happened to his friend . "I remember " Mike said bluntly , his eyes downcast with guilt . " S-She dragged me into her lair , I thought she was going to kill me ..." Josh said , clutching Chris's hand as hard as he could . "But she didn't ... somehow Hannah recognised me b-but she wouldn't let me go ... she wanted me to become like her . Every time I tried to leave ... she stopped me . I-I tried to resist but I was starving to death and I could hear her ! Begging me to feed ... I tried so hard ! Then one day I was delirious and she Brung me this head ... no body just a head .. and she told me to eat it . I couldn't resist any longer , the last thing I remember was biting into the flesh until I woke up in a room with Chris's eyes staring at me ... " He choked out , a tear sliding down his scarred cheek . "Holy shit .... are you like a wendigo now then , but bro you don't look like the others and you are kind of speaking to me , aren't you ?" Mike rambled , still sounding pretty high . Chris looked at Josh , who looked too choked up now to even phrase a sentence . " It's hard to explain , I found him around a month after that night ... I was searching the mines with a couple of the mountain rescue team when I heard them shout ! I followed their screams and noticed Josh standing there half transformed dripping with blood . He went to pounce at me but when I screamed his name he stopped and let me slowly take him out from the mines . " . Josh sighed running his hands through his hair , remembering entirely nothing of the encounter Chris was reminiscing to Mike . "What happened next ..." Josh whispered , noticing Mikes shocked expression as the man realised Josh could remember nothing . " I brought you back here , you were barely human Josh , you wrecked everything and tried to attack me at least every couple hours ... I found a tribe close to Blackwood a few days later , who performed an ancient ritual on you , giving your mind all the humanity you could possibly have, they tried to excorsize the wendigo too , but obviously some remained ..." Chris stated , only just realising that Josh couldn't even remember much of the ordeal himself ; he'd been so preoccupied taking care of Josh he'd forgotten to fill his boyfriend in on what had actually happened to him ."So you're half a wendigo?" Mike asked still rather confused . "Basically ..." Josh whispered taking in what Chris had just told him . "You're not going to skin me and eat me alive?" Mike questioned , making Josh's mind flick back to the Dog he had devoured the previous night . "I'm not Mike ?" He smirked . Mike smirked back at Josh , totally bewildered by the information he was just told ."Then it's all good , is there any other shocking revelations I need to know ?" Mike said his eyes gazing back to the fridge. The doorbell suddenly rang through the house again . "Also I have schizophrenia and that's probably my doctor with my hard core drugs ?" Josh laughed as he stumbled to the front door . Chris looked at Mike's bemused expression and shrugged at Josh's self deprecating joke . "Ooh I have another shocking revelation!" Chris smirked , his eyes gazing lovingly at Josh who was stepping outside the door ; presumably to talk to Dr Hill . Mike nodded , feeling entirely overwhelmed by the cascade of information he had just been hit with . " Well ... me and Josh are kind of dating now " Chris said his voice laced with cute awkwardness. "Wait bro ... seriously ?" Mike shouted . "I thought you was head over heels for Ash?" Mike said . Chris sighed remembering the conversation he'd had with Ashley earlier . "Not anymore ... I didn't even know I wasn't straight you know it's all very confusing but I know I want to be with him " Chris laughed realising how strong his feelings were for the older man . "That's fucking mad ! Wait can I ask how this little sexcapade began?" Mike said quickly ,whilst grabbing another yogurt from the fridge . " Ummm ... the last time I talked to Ashley before I found Josh , she decided that we should wait until we were over the incident on the mountain before going any further with us , then I found Josh and instantly knew I had to help him , and I did , the more time passed the stronger my feelings were for him and I dunno man after the beach trip everything changed " Chris rambled full of adoration for Josh . Mike laughed his mouth dripping with strawberry yogurt . " Aww is my bro in love?" Mike smirked . Chris laughed but quickly said "yeah man , definitely " . At that moment Chris felt a bony pair of arms wrap around his shoulders . He quickly turned and noticed Josh's scarred smile and pecked his lips with a kiss . "Talking about me are you ?" Josh laughed , jumped onto the sofa and next to Chris in less than two seconds , instantly cuddling into Chris's arm . Chris just smiled , before noticing the brown paper bag in Josh's hand . "So it was Dr Hill ?" Chris murmured into Josh's fluffy brown hair . Josh sighed rummaging through the big brown bag ." Yeahhh ... he gave me enough for six months , a leaflet and a handwritten list of instructions ... think he feels bad about the misdiagnosis " Josh laughed awkwardly staring down at his prescription with pure anxiety . He quickly dropped the bag away from him and onto the floor . " Anyway ... What brings you here Mike ?" Josh said , needing to divert the topic of conversation. A look of shock flicked across Mike's chiselled face . " Oh shit I completely forgot , right boys it's Jessica's birthday tomorrow and as the extremely perfect boyfriend I am , I'm throwing her a brilliant last minute party at our place tomorrow night and you're both invited !" Mike Laughed. A look of panic shot across Josh's face at just the thought of being in a room with loads of people, and on top of that dosed up on a new drug he'd never tried before . Mike's plan truly sounded terrifying to him . Before Josh could even voice his concerns , Chris piped up " We'll be there ! , Is there any dress code for this party ?" His boyfriend said . Mike laughed before handing Chris an invite . On a white card addressed to them both , was the time , location and theme of Jessica's birthday . "Neon, seriously Mike ?" Chris murmured as Mike pulled a plastic bag out of nowhere . " I have your costumes right here ..." Mike laughed throwing the bad at Chris . Josh just sank further into the sofa , feeling scared shitless. Chris burst into a fit of laughed as he pulled out two bright pink onesies, and a neon yellow hospital mask for Josh . "What the fuck are these man ?" Chris laughed . "Ummm clothes ?" The spiky haired man responded. "Come on please!! Jessica needs this she's been so fucking depressed since everything happened ! There won't be loads of people before you say anything Josh ! It's just the old group with a couple of Jessica's and Sammy's friends from college!" Mike pleaded . Josh sighed picking up the ridiculous outfit. "Fine let's party like we're fucking pornstars !" Josh shouted trying to amp himself up .


	19. Pjs and drives

Mike left about an hour after they discussed the party . As soon as he left Chris wrapped his arms around Josh ; who had been sat in a cloud of anxiety since Dr Hill dropped off his prescription. "Cochise?" Josh murmured , looking his boyfriend in the eyes .Chris smiled fondly gazing at Josh ."What's up?" Chris mumbled . " Can you read the leaflet and everything to me , I don't think i can even process it right now ..." Josh whispered handing the paper bag to his boyfriend. Chris nodded carefully pulling out everything from the bag , trying not to look alarmed at the sheer amount of drugs in the bag . " Right , according to Dr Hill you have to take one pill every evening before you go to sleep , starting tonight and you should ignore dosage statements online as he's having to do it a different way due to you being a wendigo. He also says that you should contact him if you experience any of these side effects : Appetite decreased; eosinophilia; fatigue; fever; headache; hypertension; leucocytosis; muscle complaints; nausea; oral disorders; postural hypotension (dose-related); speech impairment; sweating abnormal; syncope; temperature regulation disorders; urinary disorders; vision blurred. Also avoid direct sunlight as you may become sensitive to it and do not operate heavy machinery due to increased drowsiness. Also he says especially in the first couple of weeks the effects of alcohol are enhanced so I guess don't drink much at Jessica's party ?" Chris said , reading Dr Hill's notes word for word . Josh sighed and ran his hands through his fluffy hair ."That's a lot of fucking side effects .." he whispered , not even understanding what half of them entail due to the use of medical terminology. Chris just pulled Josh closer to him and sighed , "you have to try it though Joshy " he murmured his fingers playing with his boyfriend's curly hair . Josh just nodded , feeling slightly scared about the whole situation. Chris sat there twisting Josh's hair into swirls with his fingers when their Conversation from the previous night entered his mind . "Wait Josh did you say we need more meat ?" He questioned . Josh gulped images of him ripping the flesh from the dog flashed through his head . Suddenly he heard the unknown voice pierce his ears . "Don't tell him Josh " it commanded. Josh nodded thinking if Chris knew what he had done he'd view him as the despicable monster he was ."Umm yeah there's nothing left , shall we go to the shop?" He asked , trying to not make Chris even the slightest bit suspicious. "Umm sure do you want to go now?" Chris replied sounding the smallest bit confused . "If you go now you won't have to do that again when your hungry later" the voice chanted in his mind . Josh nodded and quickly jumped out of his boyfriend's arms and walked into the kitchen ; grabbing the hospital mask off of the side . "I'm going to get changed , you should as well " Josh smirked looking down at Chris's checkered pyjama bottoms . Chris laughed and began walking to his bedroom , winking at Josh playfully as he left .After he watched Chris walk down the hallway Josh instantly went to pour himself another cup of black coffee , his eyes watching his reflection on the metallic kettle as the water heated up . Josh gazed at his scarred face and sighed . "It could be worse though you could have become entirely wendigo " the unknown voice whispered again as his reflection suddenly changed into a deformed bald wendigo head . Josh leapt back terrified at his changing appearance. "Who the fuck are you ...?" Josh whispered, careful not to let Chris hear . Silence answered him as he slowly poured his coffee and began walking towards his Bedroom . He downed the heavenly black liquid before rifling through his closet to find an oversized black hoodie and black skinny jeans . Quickly , he ripped off what he was wearing and pulled them over his lanky figure ; his eyes avoiding looking down at his transformed body for even a second . The skinny jeans hung off his thin legs but were now too short and the ends only barely scraped his ankle . However the hoodie was still huge on him , so he wrapped it around himself like it was a blanket . "Trust me Josh you need to be careful when you get to the shop something is going to happen ..." the voice whimpered in his ear . Josh grunted and ran his hands down his face before running into Chris's room . His boyfriend was stood pulling a red sweater over his surprisingly chiselled body ,Chris had never looked more gorgeous to Josh than he did in that moment . "You look incredible!" Josh gasped pulling his boyfriend into a massive bear hug , burying the voices into the depths of his head . Chris smirked ," I guess I have to keep up with you ; you look cute as fuck in that Hoodie !!" The younger man laughed planting a kiss of Josh's head . Josh smiled at Chris before leading him out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen . Chris grabbed the car keys off of the side as Josh pulled the ugly white mask over his face again before leaving the house. As soon as they both got into the car Chris plugged his phone into the aux cord and scrolled through his playlist to find a chill song . Brazil by Declan McKenna began playing and Josh felt a smile tug at his lips as he remembered the first time he'd heard that song . The memory shot through his head as he remembered Chris and Sammy giggling at him for not knowing the words ; all of them decorating the Christmas tree in the Washington family estate . "remember the good times josh as they're going to be rare from now on " the voice piped up , unsettling Josh's mind quite a bit . He must have whimpered without realising it as he felt Chris's hand slowly clasp around his . "What's wrong Joshy ?" Chris questioned softly noticing the disturbed expression on his boyfriends face . Josh sighed and smiled at the lovely man before him . He didn't want to go into detail about how scary and confusing his hallucinations were being again , as he truly didn't understand the new voices intentions or want to scare his boyfriend anymore with his fucked up mental state . "I just hope this medication works to be honest ..." Josh whispered feeling as that's all he needed to say . "Me too Joshy " Chris replies his eyes now fixated on the road before them ; as the baby blue jeep pulled into the the parking lot for the supermarket. When the car parked Chris turned to Josh and pulled him into a gigantic hug and said the words that Josh needed to hear deep down . " Whatever happens , even if this medicine doesn't have the right effect , I'm here by your side and I will always be " Chris said ; making a happy tear roll down his boyfriend's face .


	20. Shopping

When they entered the supermarket , Chris's hand was interlocked with Josh's as they grabbed a trolley to collect their supplies. Every ailse was filled with families dashing around collecting their weekly shop ; Josh felt his nostrils fill with the overwhelming scent of tempting flesh as people pushed passed him . He felt his incisors push against his tongue , drawing blood , as the luscious smell of fresh meat slowly became more and more intense. Chris turned towards his boyfriend and noticed Josh's strained features , his eyes flicking from person to person . He pulled Josh closer to him as he started walking towards the meat and poultry ailse . "Grab a lot , you're going to need it " the unknown voice whispered once again , as soon as the two of them reached the meat ailse . Josh shook his head , trying to somehow make the voice fall out , to leave him alone for one second . But nevertheless Josh reached to the delicious smelling red , blood soaked hearts , kidneys , steaks , lungs , everything and piled the trolley full . Josh stared and the amount he had thrown in and gasped , Chris never bought this much home to him , ever . He turned to Chris , to find some reasurance that he'd bought a healthy amount but Chris looked almost as shocked as Josh . " Josh do you think you're going to need all that?" Chris murmured . "Trust me you will ..." The voice piped up again . " I think so ... " Josh trailed off , as he felt a hand grab his shoulder . The grip was strong and firm , yet almost definitely feminine . Josh turned around and stared into the eyes of his mother . "Josh?" The petite curly haired woman whimpered. Josh was lost for words and stumbled back into Chris , feeling his boyfriend's hands grab onto his shaking shoulders . The smell of flesh that surrounded the whole supermarket , engulfed him even more as his mother reached out to grab him , whilst whatever she was saying droned into the background , as Josh felt himself completely shutting down . Everything was too much , his mother , the hunger , the diagnosis , everything . Chris looked down at the shaking Josh who seemed completely distant , with a glimmer of hunger in his eyes . Miranda Washington was repeating the same questions in a row to her son , expecting some kind of response "Are you okay ? Josh why haven't you seen me ? What's happening with you ?" She said again and again . As Josh began looking more terrified and starving every second . Chris noticed how terrified his boyfriend appeared and promptly turned to Miranda. " Hey Mrs Washington is it okay if you meet us at the little coffee shop down by church Street in like a couple of hours , to properly discuss this , I don't think a crowded supermarket is the best place to talk about this , please ?" He said , a pleading look on his face , as Josh just stared into his mother's eyes trying to stop the urge to scream or even hurt her . Miranda looked taken a back , but she noticed the terrified look upon her son's face and sighed , distressed and concerned , so she pulled a business card from out of her pocket and handed it to Chris , " If you insist , this is my new mobile , if anything changes ring me but I expect you both to meet me there at 6pm sharp " She said curtly and walked away . Josh just slowly turned towards Chris , tears threatening to escape from his milky eyes , " I don't want to tell her Cochise " he murmured , feeling as though she's be entirely disgusted by his new form . Before Chris opened his mouth , Hannah's voice started flooding into Josh's brain . "Mother always thought you was a disgusting cursed boy even when it was just the odd breakdown but now she'll see you truly are a pathetic monster who's actions resulted in the death of her perfect family " her harsh tone said , it started as a whisper but each hateful word she said increased in volume so much that Josh didn't even stop himself shrieking in pure agony at the overwhelming insults , his hands clasped over his head , Chris didn't notice his boyfriend was having an episode until he shrieked , and collapsed into the floor of the supermarket his hands covering his ears , and rocking back and forth . The scream definitely sounded inhuman to the fellow shoppers around the pair , as they stepped away from the two , looks of fright settled on their faces . Chris slowly kneeled down next to Josh , and placed his hands over his boyfriends shaking ones , slowly bringing his hands away from his ears . "Joshy it's me , whatever you're hearing it's not real , centre yourself on my voice " he whispered , his mind flicking back to the handwritten instructions Dr Hill had given him incase something like this happened . Josh felt his boyfriends arms pick him up from the floor , but when he looked up to see Chris , he saw his sister's stood behind him , laughing as the disgrace Josh looked like , Beth still looked like a corpse ( she did every single time Josh hallucinated her) but Hannah looked beautiful , as if she'd just entered from heaven itself . "Are you going to tell mum , her perfect daughter is a monster as well as you  
?" She snarled transforming into a beast once again . Josh involuntarily shrieked again . "Leave me alone !" He screamed at the startled customers who were actually behind Chris . " Josh please it's me , just listen to my voice " Chris whimpered , noticing how the market has gone deadly silent ; everybody was watching them . A young man in a uniform slowly walked up to the two . "Is everything okay ?you're scaring several customers?" He asked professionally . Chris ignored the man and looked back into Josh's eyes , which seemed lost and terrified . "Baby please , focus what you're seeing isn't real " Chris said softly his hand slowly stroking Josh's shaking one. Josh gulped feeling the electricity shooting from his boyfriends palm into his , and managed to whimper through the unrelenting hallucinations. "Cochise , I can't stop them " but his clawed hands dug into Chris's as he brought himself to stand up . Chris saw how much his boyfriend was struggling , but knew things would get worse if he didn't take the food back to feed the hungry wendigo . Chris gulped and stared at the still present shop worker who was looking more and more petrified. He looked down towards the name tag , noticing it read Harry . " Harry ? Look my friend Josh here , has severe schizophrenia and he's having an episode so I need to take him to the doctor , is there anyway someone can purchase this food for me , I have the cash on me , but can someone please pay for it while I take him back to the car , then I can return for it?" Chris pleaded to the young man. Harry gulped but smiled " I'll do that for you sir , just please take him outside , and I'll bring the food to your car which one is it ?" . Chris smiled at the small act of kindness and pulled several twenties from his wallet . " The light blue jeep , thank you so much , keep the change " Chris said giving the trolley and money to him before grabbing Josh's hand . " PATHETIC!" Hannah screamed again as Beth's rotting had rolled on the tiled supermarket floor beside Josh , as he felt Chris drag him to the exit . " You're so weak , so pathetic just let the wendigo out to play and you'll see how strong you could become " the psycho boomed in his ear , as Chris pulled him into the parking lot ."SHUT UP!" Josh shrieked again , but he let Chris slowly guide him to the car , and sit his shaking body onto the chair . "Baby what do you want me to do ?" Chris whispered , slightly scared himself at his boyfriend's unexpected episode . Josh gulped , Trying his best to quieten the deafening voices . "Don't make me see her " he whispered sounding lost , as he knew that only heartache would become of Miranda Washington knowing the last of her lineage was a freak , disgusting and cursed , he'd be better off dead like Beth , he thought to himself , ,as Chris backed away and grabbed the groceries off Harry and loaded them into the boot .


	21. Scream

Whilst , he started driving back to their house , Chris kept looking back from the road , unsettled , at Josh . As soon as they started driving Josh had curled up in his seat , his clawed hands wrapped over his ears , shaking back and forth , murmuring to himself every few seconds . He looked lost and terrified . Chris sighed after hearing Josh gulped and mumble "Can you just leave me alone " his voice wobbling as he said it . After changing gears , he slowly put his hand on Josh's shaking leg , and caressed it carefully ; wanting to hold the poor boy . "What are they saying Joshy?" He said , his voice in a slow tone . Josh whimpered his hands reaching towards his hair , yanking at the curls at the front . He went to speak then Hannah shouted at him again "Are you really going to say the voices are telling me to kill myself ?" . Josh whimpered but the caring look over his boyfriend's face was too perfect to worry , especially as they were so close to home .. " It's nothing Cochise " he croaked , not realising he was that deep into psychosis , he was actually listening to what they said . Chris sighed but kept driving , Josh refusing to respond , usually meant something terrible ; as his eyes drifted back to the road his mind flicker back to when Chris first noticed Josh had been like this around him . It was two weeks after he'd rescued him from the mountains and Josh was still going in and out of being conscious , and being taken over by the wendigo . Chris was just about to go and give Josh something to eat , when he went into the room he saw his friend curled up on the floor .Unsure whether Josh was going to attack he said carefully "Hey Josh, buddy can you hear me ?" , Josh has whimpered and retreated into the corner , but his eyes were centered on the hallway , behind where Chris was standing . Suddenly He growled animalistically , and jumped forward his wendigo reflexes making him jump from the corner to right in front of Chris instantly . "Josh it's me , don't hurt me " Chris said carefully his eyes looking at his possessed friend , who's eyes were glistened with terror and hunger . Josh growled again but still was looking past Chris , he threw Chris out of the way and went to attack something behind Chris . Chris whipped around but saw nothing , confusion created a mask over his face as he watched Josh attack the air , his fangs bared and terrified . Then he saw Josh slowly curl up in a ball his back to the wall and start rocking . Slowly he walked towards him and sat in front of the half wendigo making eye contact the whole time , just incase he attacked . "Josh it's me what's happening " he whispered hoping that Josh would come back to his consciousness . Josh looked up and croaked , humanity slowly returning to his eyes . "I see them Cochise " , Chris looked taken aback but slowly put his hand on Josh's leg letting him know he was safe . "Hannah and Beth , they're talking to me right now" he whimpered slowly grasping Chris's hand in his own .   
"Cochise?" Josh whispered , pulling Chris out of the memory and back to reality , He slowly rubbed his eyes and realised he was parked in the driveway . "Yeah man?" He asked slowly looking at his Boyfriend's , still spooked looking face; at least he's better than then he thought to himself sadly . "Can we go inside please ?" Josh said , trying to focus carefully on what he was saying , as the unknown voice had started repeating Chris's name in a strange tone since they had parked (which was around five.minutes ago ). Chris instantly unbuckled his seatbelt and waited for Josh to exit the car . "You okay ?" He asked as Josh walked slowly towards him and grabbed his hand. Josh sighed and looked at Chris , "I don't think I'll ever be " he murmured ,letting Chris lead him inside the house . Chris sighed and gave Josh a forehead kiss , pulling his boyfriend into a hug . " You will be , hopefully soon , and no matter how long it takes him here Joshy " Josh sighed and curled up on the sofa , watching Chris bring in the food , and pack the fridge full of the delicious disgusting meat he constantly craved . "Isn't he pretty ?" Beth whispered quietly ; her voice soft yet menacing. "Yeah and he's all mine !" Josh slightly shouted , the need to be protective of his boyfriend , overriding the fact he was trying to ignore the voices . Chris turned towards Josh , who's cheeks were now rosy with embarrassment . Josh looked at him and sighed , " Sorry " he said , as Chris unpacked the last of the food . Chris smiled and walked towards Josh , flicking the television on and pulling him into a hug. " Don't apologize , if you need to answer them answer them , don't worry about me , I don't mind , just let me hold you " he said as he started playing with Josh's tangled locks. Josh smiled sadly and burried his face in Chris's jumper , his arms wrapped around his boyfriends back . " I don't judge you baby" Chris whispered , selecting scream to watch on Netflix , knowing Josh loved that movie . Josh slowly turned and faced the TV , trying to keep his attention on the masked villain , instead of the whisperings of the voices . Chris looked at Josh noticing he still looked quite agitated . " Do you want to talkabout it ?" Chris whispered . Josh sighed and looked at Chris , "I'll tell you when it's over ,they'll just interrupt" he said , hoping the truth of his unwillingness to talk didn't scare him . Chris nodded but his grip on Josh tightened just a little bit .   
They continued to watch the movie , Josh mumbled something under his breath every ten minutes or so , but Chris tried his best not to say anything , he didn't want to upset his boyfriend even more . After the killers had just been revealed , the psychos voice shouted in Josh's head " The killer was there friends , it's just like real life , you being the killer and you're friends are going to be the victims " it boomed . Josh jumped back forgetting that he was still in Chris's arms and his elbow shot out and hit Chris's stomach . "Thats not going to happened! "he shouted .The psycho laughed terrifyingly "It almost happened at blackwood !" . Josh sighed and looked at Chris , who's face was masked in horror . "Baby how long till I can start the medication?" He whimpered , even though he was scared of the sideffects the hallucinations were getting way too overbearing . Chris brought his wrist to his face and checked his watch , it was around 5pm , they should be meeting Miranda at 6 but he knew Josh was in no state to do that . "You're meant to take it before bed , so how tired are you Joshy ?" He asked , knowing that it was way to early for him to be even a little bit tired . Josh sighed , " I'm not tired babe , I just want them to shut up " he said , his arm referencing to them empty room . Chris sighed but jumped from the sofa an idea entering his mind . He walked towards the speaker in the corner of the room , pulling Josh with him . " What are you doing ? " Josh sighed , his mind flicking between Chris's actions and Hannah's taunting voice . Chris smiled and connected his phone to the speaker and pulled out a strange looking cd , extremely loud dance music came on , Josh sighed his hate for the genre being very obvious . Then Chris laughed and turned the speaker up to a deafening volume , resisting the urge to lower it , as he hoped it would at least help Joshy a little bit . Josh slowly pulled his hands from his ears due to his wendigo senses the loud music physically hurt but he noticed the pain overtook his senses and that was all his mind became focused on . He smiled at Chris as the voices drifted away . Chris smiled back and pulled a cigarette from his packet , lighting it in within the living room , not wanting to leave Josh's side . Josh went to speak but , realised Chris wouldn't be able to hear him over the music . He ran to the side and picked up a pen and paper. Thank you , he wrote his handwriting terrible due to his claws. He hated the music with a passion but he was amazed Chris had managed to find a way to quieten his Brain . Josh walked back towards Chris and pulled him into his embrace , carefully planting a kiss on his lips . Chris instantly kissed him back ,pulling Josh into the throws of passion , kissing him so deeply Josh's fangs were slightly grazing on his bottom lip . Josh felt his canines nip Chris's lip and without realising , he nipped them a bit tasting ,the delicious smelling blood that ran through his boyfriend's veins . He hungrily kissed him sucking on the sweet nectar from Chris's lip . Chris could feel ripples of pain as Josh did this ,but didn't feel the need to stop him , until his lip was virtually stinging , he slowly went to pull Josh off him , and noticed Josh resist this and continue slightly biting down upon his now bruising lip . "Josh stop!" He mumbled loudly , it was now starting to hurt , his hand going up to grab Josh's chest . Josh gasped realising what he was doing and slowly pulled himself off Chris , trying to ingore how delicious his boyfriend blood was to him .


	22. Loss of control

Josh licked his scarred lips slowly , tasting the remains of Chris's blood on his lips , as he fought against his desire for more , retreating back towards the kitchen counter . The blaring music faded into the background as he became full of lust and hunger , he wanted to continue tasting Chris it was the most overwhelming sensation , he felt his throbbing penis against his jeans but he knew if he continued he'd loose even more control . His hands gripped the kitchen side and he tried to regain his composure , his eyes remained locked on his boyfriend who had started to slowly walk towards him . Each step Chris walked towards him the more intoxicating he smelled to Josh . Josh slowly let down his defenses and pulled Chris close to him again his lips interlocking with his once again , he tried to ignore the scent of his Boyfriend's blood but his wendigo nature made his tongue carefully lick the bleeding spot whilst his hand reached up and ripped off Chris's jumper with once swoop of his claws . Before guiding it down and unbuckling his jeans . Chris went to protest but Josh couldn't hear him over the music . And slowly trailed the tips of his fangs over Chris's naked body , breathing in the scent of his flesh. He looked back up at Chris's face , which held a mixture of pleasure and terror . "I can control it " Josh growled in Chris's ear as he turned he pulled him to the kitchen floor . Chris gasped as Josh abruptly thrust his penis inside him , without any warning . He felt ripples over pleasure overcome the pain as he heard Josh growl in his ear , although his boyfriend said he was in control , whilst he was thrusting into him , he sounded as inhuman as he did when the wendigo took over . Josh pounded into Chris his fangs scratching at his boyfriend's shoulder drawing a little blood as he felt like he was going to explode with pleasure. He nibbled the flesh a little , the wendigo almost entirely in control , as he felt himself begin to climax . Chris whimpered with a mix of pain and pleasure , himself about to cum , when he felt Josh's canines detach from him and let go . Josh forced himself to not go any further in hurting his boyfriend , although the desire to taste him even more was engulfing . He licked his blood soaked lips again , as he felt himself cum into Chris , but instead of another growl of pleasure , a shriek left his lips . The wendigo scream shocked Josh as much as it clearly did his boyfriend , as he stumbled away from Chris into the living room . His eyes were fixated on the small bite mark upon Chris's shoulder which was dripping ever so slightly with his blood . He backed up towards the snow white wall behind him , scared of his wendigo nature , Chris had turned off the music to go and speak to him , and the silence was deafening. Josh noticed the endearment within his boyfriends eyes but was too disgusted in himself to even talk to him . " Please go to the bedroom " Josh said quite commandingly. Chris shook his head and stepped even closer to Josh. Josh growled still feeling the control of the wendigo over his features . He needed to be alone , he didn't want to look at Chris , he had never been more disgusted at himself , and the blood dripping from his boyfriend still looked like a delicious meal . "LEAVE!" He shouted ,his voice half human , half beast .   
Chris gasped , actually fearing Josh , for the first time since the mountain , and slowly retreated down the hallway.  
Josh sighed running his hands through his hair in expatriation , as soon as Chris had left . He breathed deeply trying to regain control again but felt a pang of hunger in his stomach . He stumbled to the fridge , tearing open a red juicy ox heart and devoured it in one single motion , it didn't help set his bloodlust though . Josh stepped back his face smothered with blood , anger surging through his body . His fist slammed into the counter , forgetting his strength . The wooden side and split in two , where his fist had hit it . Josh growled and opened the fridge again , this time retrieving a bloody steak . He devoured that as well but another hunger pain hit him after and he fell to the ground . "Why won't it stop" he cursed , the scent of his Boyfriend's flesh practically calling him from the next room . 'it's because you need something alive , that's what it desires " the unknown voice told him . "Go outside and you'll find what it seeks " it commanded . " And I won't hurt Chris?" He replied , as another hunger pain caused him to hiss in agony . The voice told him that was exactly that would happen if he stayed there . Josh pulled himself up and dragged himself towards the door , when he entered the small garden outside the front of the house , his eyes clasped onto the cat exploring the flowerbeds . He instantly pounced upon his grabbing the creature by its tail . Dragging it into the kitchen ; away from prying eyes . As soon as he was inside Josh ripped the skin off the animal and felt himself devour it whole . Midway through his meal Josh heard a gasp above him , he looked up to see a shaking Chris .   
Josh opened his mouth to explain but only a soft growl escaped him . He was still coming back to consciousness after his meal . Chris stepped back as Josh , shook his head , blood drooling from the gaping fang filled hole on the side of his mouth . He unconsciously licked it away , his wendigo instincts refusing to waste a single drop . Josh slowly felt his humanity return , as his eyes drifted over the bloody mess the kitchen had become . "C-cochise..." He murmured staggering to his feet . He saw his boyfriend run his hand over his face deciding what to say . " Clean this up , then come to where you fucking sent me !" Chris shouted his eyes flicking over the red soaked room . Then he stumbled back towards the hallway .  
Josh gulped , he hadn't heard Chris shout at him since the mountain , a tear dropped from his eye as he realised the extent of what he'd just done . 'Just do what he says " the unknown voice said sternly. Josh nodded to himself and began searching for something to wipe the blood away.


	23. We need to talk

Chris sighed to himself as soon as he entered his bedroom , and instantly pulled a cigarette from the bedside table and lit it whilst staring into the mirror on his wall . He was naked and his shoulder had a steady trickle of blood running from the wound Josh had left . He stared at himself in shock , his eyes scanning over each incision Josh had made upon his body since he rescued him and sighed , he wished he had saved Josh sooner , so both of them didn't have to go through this torment . He checked his watch as he took a drag of the cigarette , realising th events that had just conspired had happened within the space of two hours . In two hours his boyfriend had sex with him , hurt him and killed the neighbours cat . Chris knew Josh sometimes had no control over the wendigo but what had just happened felt different , Josh had thought he was still in control . Chris smoked until he was at the filter and put the fag out in the small ash tray he kept on the dresser , before pulling on a pair of boxers , wincing slightly as he moved his legs , Josh had really been rough with him . Chris sighed lighting another cigarette, hoping it would dull his senses , when he heard a knock at the bedroom door . Josh stumbled in , looking slightly less covered in blood than he had a few minutes ago . " I cleaned it up , but I kind of broke the kitchen side " Josh whispered moving towards Chris , his eyes cast downwards in shame . Chris noticed the flush of red in Josh's face , that only shone through his now milky white skin , after he'd eaten . "What about the cat ?" Chris sighed, continuing to smoke the cigarette in his hand . Josh gulped , he'd finished the rest of his meal before he started cleaning , the hunger was still the wendigos priority , even over Chris . " Its gone " Josh whispered , feeling shame cast over his face . He slowly walked towards the bed and sat down next to Chris , grabbing his boyfriend's hand softly. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you baby ?" Josh said softly his eyes looking into Chris's worried ones . "I know Joshy " Chris sighed , " but what happened was scary , you said you were in control , and it did hurt me , can we talk about what happened?" . Josh looked up , hurt in his eyes , he expected Chris to understand , after all he'd been around him when he wasn't even human . "You know I can't control it Cochise..." Josh trailed off . Chris sighed " I know baby but you never talk about it , after the wendigo takes over you've never told me what it's like for you , we just go back to pretending it's normal , but it's not Joshy , and I love you but this time I really need an explanation " Chris replied , pulling Josh's face towards his . " I thought I was in control but truthfully I didn't realise I wasn't until after I finished , when the shriek came from.me I was scared , I didn't even realise I was hurting you , all I was focused on was the pleasure , but I think that's what the wendigo thought as well , I told you to go because I was disgusted that I even did that to you , that I became that fucking monster when all I wanted to do was to be passionate with my boyfriend! When it takes control all it wants is to satisfy the hunger , that's all it cares about . It's like all my other thoughts , feelings and everything is filled and I could feel it still in control so I sent you away to protect you , I'd already hurt you but I couldn't hurt you even more . When it gets hungry it physically hurts me Cochise , it feels like I'm being ripped apart , I tried to satisfy it with the meat but after tasting you it was like eating air , then this voice I've been hearing told me I needed to feast on something alive , so I listened . I didn't mean for you to see that and I'm sorry I did but it was the only thing I could do to stop the wendigo hurting you " Josh said to Chris , sounding sick with his own actions . Chris sighed realising the torment Josh was going through but still felt an ounce of terror Josh might be taken over again . "Is the hunger gone now ?" Chris asked, sinking back into the mattress . " I'm not going to hurt you " Josh replied a tear dripping from his eye , as he laid down next to Chris , his hand reaching up and stroking Chris's pale face . Chris looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes , white mist that clouded over them , seemed filled to vanish revealing the emerald eyes that Chris hadn't seen since the mountain . Chris gasped and held Josh's face in his hands for a moment , noticing the regret and love shining from the green sphere's . Then as if it never happened , his eyes quickly returned to the murky white clouds . Josh felt the wendigo growl in his mind , but instead of a hungry growl it seemed almost hurt , as of something had just happened. " Josh you're eyes they returned for a moment ..." Chris whispered , pulling Josh into a hug .   
Josh gasped unsure how that could have happened , but when his eyes settled on Chris's he smiled slightly , although he was unsure on what was happening , something felt right . "I know I'm not going to hurt you " he said , this time his tone sounding more confident , as he pulled pulled Chris into his embrace . He instantly smelled the fresh blood on Chris's wound as he curled into his boyfriends arms , it smelled delicious but the hunger had diminished , if only for the moment . He pulled Chris's mouth towards his with the tip of his clawed nail , and carefully planted a kiss on his perfect lips , careful not to graze his fangs on the area he had bruised and cut . Chris slowly eased into it , noticing how delicate Josh was acting now . "Forgive me , Cochise " Josh whispered into Chris's ear , his voice sounding pleading yet seductive . Chris nodded , trailing his fingers across Josh's bare back . " I do , but you must tell me everything from now on , no matter how terrifying or disgusting you think it might be , lets face this together" Chris said , knowing Josh was now letting him in . Josh promised , even if the voices told him he shouldn't , Josh knew he had to be honest and let Chris in , something deep inside him trusted the man completely , and he wasn't about to let him get away .   
They stayed like that , wrapped in each others arms , not speaking just holding each other , until Josh let out a small yawn . Chris uncurled from him before reaching into the bedside draw and pulling out the clozapine packet . "Baby you need to take this " he said softly , bringing the ashy white pill to Josh's mouth .Josh sighed and sat up , dry swallowing the new medication before curling up into Chris again and closing his eyes , not wanting to break the silence yet , it was too beautiful this time , and he'd just eaten - he needed his sleep .


	24. Side effects

Chris awoke the next morning to an empty bed , and silence . He slowly let his eyes adjust to the brightness now seeping through his window and rolled over to grab his phone -8am , Josh usually would still be sleeping this early . He slowly stood up from the warm cosy bed , he so desperately wanted to stay in , and wondered out into the hallway . "Josh ?" He shouted becoming concerned with his boyfriends whereabouts. Chris started to walk down towards the kitchen wondering if that's where he'd disappeared too , perhaps the wendigo hunger had returned . Then the unmistakable sound of a muffled whimper filled his ears . Chris followed the noise to the bathroom , before tapping on the wooden door . "Josh? " He asked slowly.  
Josh heard his boyfriend behind the door , as another wave of nausea hit him . His hand gripped the toilet bowl , steadying his balance , as he began heaving into it . Splatters of red tinted sick hit the bowl , every few seconds . After around five minutes , Josh managed to lift his head from the toilet . "Cochise , go back to bed I'll be there in a minute " he croaked , feeling the sick begin to rise in his throat again . Then he instantly began heaving into the bowl again , gagging at the bitter taste . Instead of hearing Chris walk away , Josh heard the door open and felt a soft had on his back . He went to speak but the nausea stopped him for another two minutes , as Chris just slowly rubbed his back . When it stopped Chris looked at Josh sadly , who had closed the lid and pulled the chain , whilst not moving his body from the tiled floor . "You okay ?" He asked quietly , noticing Josh's tired features . Josh nodded sadly and went to stand up , but he instantly lost his balance and fell back into his boyfriends arms. "S-side effects " Josh stuttered drowsily , before letting Chris guide him back to bed .  
When Josh woke up , the time on the clock read 2pm . He still felt a little groggy as he stumbled to his feet , swaying slightly feeling a little hungry and dizzy . Josh growled quietly , already hating the meds . He stumbled into the kitchen , pulling open the fridge and grabbing a liver from the bottom shelf . The front door was open , telling Josh Chris was outside , probably smoking in the garden . He quickly ate his breakfast , knowing it was better to feed the wendigo now , he couldn't risk it coming out especially when the pills could make him unpredictable . He moaned slightly at the taste of the raw flesh , it wasn't as good as live meat but it dimmed the hunger , unlike yesterday . He quickly cleaned up after he ate , extremely happy with the fact Chris hadn't caught him eating this time , he didn't have the energy to deal with that again . Josh stumbled to go into the garden but, noticed Chris sat on the door step . He eased himself down and curled up beside him . "Cochise " he said slowly .  
Chris turned around and noticed a groggy looking Josh , he had bags underneath his eyes despite him sleeping for six hours and a speckle of blood was shining on his left canine indicating he'd just eaten something. "How are you feeling?" He questioned , before planting a kiss on Josh's forehead . Josh shrugged , " been better " he mumbled , before going to stand up . He went to lift himself up but found he had little energy , even the wendigo seemed quiet . Chris noticed him struggling and instantly pulled Josh to his feet , before clasping his clawed hand and walking back inside with him . Josh grumbled , he felt as if he had been sedated as Chris carefully placed him on the sofa and brought him a coffee . He sipped carefully , the drink slightly centering him back into reality . "What times the party?" Josh said , his words sounding slightly woozy . Chris sighed "7pm , are you sure youre okay to go ? We don't have too ?" He responded , worry filling his voice . Josh shook his head before taking another sip of coffee . " We are going Cochise , I'll be fine just wake me up again in about an hour ?" He replied , feeling the drowsiness take over again . Within moments he was curled up asleep on the sofa .  
Chris sighed , pulling a blanket out from the storage cupboard behind the television , and pulling it over his sleeping boyfriend . He heard his phone start ringing in his back pocket and slowly walked into the garden to answer it .   
He closed the door quietly , careful not to awaken Josh , before answering . " Chris it's me , I'm literally five minutes away can I come over ?" Sam's voice echoed down the line . Chris agreed but told her he'd meet her in the garden .  
Exactly six minutes later , Sam was running up the driveway , wearing neon pink leggings and a flowy bright green top. She instantly ran up to Chris and pulled him into a giant hug , he heard him wince slightly as she arms gripped around his back . She looked up at noticed the bags underneath his eyes and the slight glimmer of pain over his features . She went to speak but Chris spoke up first ; " Seriously that's what you're wearing to the party , Mike gave me and Josh pink onesies to wear !" Chris laughed , realising that they would possibly be the weirdest dressed there . Sam giggled and sat herself down on the doorstep ." Mike's lazy , he totally forgot about Jess's birthday until literally two days ago , so he bought all the guys onesies from the same shop , and all the girls what I'm wearing " she smirked . Chris looked laughed , Mike was a good guy but a pretty shitty boyfriend sometimes . "Does this mean you two are coming tonight ?" Sam smiled , the sun hitting her tanned skin . " According to the sleeping Joshua we are " he joked , but his voice sounded concerned . Sam sensed the shift in the man's emotions , and looked carefully at his strained features . " What's wrong ?" She asked , her left hand playing with the plait in her bright blonde hair . "Josh started on the new medicine last night , he says he's up for it but i don't think he will be " he sighed , thinking about how sleepy Josh was being . "Where is he ?" She asked , realising she hadn't seen her friend yet . Chris explained he was sleeping , and had been all day . Sam smiled and pulled Chris up , walking towards the door . " I'll make us some tea , and I'll wait with you until he awakens , don't wake him up , well just chill until five and if he's not awake by then , well wake him him and figure out what to do with the party " Sam smiled , secretly just wanting a cup of tea , from her visit .


	25. Party

Josh slowly awoke to the sound of laughing in another room , he sniffed the air , whilst pulling himself into a seated position . Sammy , he thought , he'd know that smell anywhere . As he rose to his feet , Josh's he scanned towards the clock -5:45. Chris had let him sleep the entire day ; he told him an hour for a reason , Josh's head now was stinging with the buzz of a headache ; the last time he was put on medication that made him drowsy , sleeping always increased the headaches . He shook his head , trying to relieve the headache , when that failed to work , he searched the medical box , quickly swallowing two paracetamol before following the noise of laughter . Chris was stood in the center of his bedroom , the pink onesies half done up . Josh stood in the doorway for a minute , admiring how adorable his boyfriend looked and smiling at the first laugh he'd heard from Chris in a while . " Hey there gorgeous " Josh drawled out , his voice still sounding a little bit tired . Chris ran to Josh pulling him into a hug . " Hey , you still up for the party ?" Sam shouted , sitting in the mass of pillows on Chris's bed . Josh quickly pulled a smile over his face , and tried to amp himself up . " Of course I am , pass me my outfit I'll go change " Josh said , his hand reaching out toward Sam who was holding the bag which had his onesie inside .  
After she gave him the onesie , Josh walked to the bathroom and shut the door . He gazed at himself in the mirror and went to wash the sleep out of his eyes when he noticed a tremor in his hand . It was shaking quite rapidly as he used it to poor cold water over his features . Josh gulped , this was going to be quite noticeable at the party . He just had to hide it until he got there and they were dancing , Chris deserved one night where he didn't have to worry about his fucked up boyfriend . So Josh quickly turned away from the mirror and dressed into the matching onesie , before pulling the neon mask over his scarred mouth and exiting back into the bedroom .   
"Omg you two look so cute ! Let me take a photo !" Sammy shrieked , as soon as she saw Josh and Chris together . She quickly pulled out her phone , and made them stand next to each other to take the photo . Chris snatched the phone , immediately after it was taken and reviewed the picture . He and Josh looked around the same height , and Chris had the giantest smile on his face , while Josh looked cute and tired his monsterous features hidden by the mask , making him appear human and innocent. Chris Checked his watch -6:30pm . "We should probably get going " he announced , grabbing Josh's hand as he started walking from the room ." I'm driving you two by the way , it's only fair Chris ,before you interrupt ,you drove my drunk ass the other day " Sammy shouted , pulling her car keys from her pocket and running from the house to the car , Chris quickly followed .  
Josh went to run and grab Chris to kiss him when they reached the car but saw his hand begin to shake again , so he just looked at Sammy , and smirked , "Shotgun!" Josh shouted quickly opening the front door and sitting down , making Chris enter the back .  
Chris hadn't noticed that Josh was still displaying side effects but Sammy had noticed it half way through the journey. Josh had reached to open the window slightly. Josh had tried to push off questions shouting the onesie was more boiling than a sauna but Sammy had seen the sickened expression on his face , and the slight gulps for air he was trying to hide . She also noticed the claws that Josh hadn't trimmed this time . They'd weren't that noticeable , she just hoped nobody would stare at his hands which seemed to shake every few seconds , which he was also trying to hide by shoving them between his thighs .  
When they reached Jess and Mike's apartment block , Josh could already hear the music and people chattering . He followed Sam and Chris to the building and went up the stairs . Sammy banged on the white door , but her eyes kept shooting in Josh's direction ; it was honestly unnerving him . Jess answered , her outfit matching Sam's , and a bright pink painted smile upon her face . "You guys came !" She shouted , her voice slightly slurred indicating that she'd already started drinking . Mike appeared behind her , her instantly pulled the four of them into a bear hug . "Just the people I wanted to see ! Come join us !" Mike shouted , pulling the group of them into the centre of the room . As Josh felt himself be led along , his eyes scanned the room , around twenty people were within the five small and sparkly rooms of the apartment. He took a deep breath ,trying to hold back the appetising scent everybody was giving off . He wanted to make it up to Chris , and he wasn't about to ruin the one night he'd been out for the months . Mike had dragged them towards the sofas , where Matt and Emily were downing vodka shots . Emily noticed Josh and instantly looked away when he made eye contact and instead looked at Sammy and Chris ," You guys want to do shots ?" She shouted . Sammy instantly told Emily she was driving but told Josh and Chris to go ahead . Josh gazed around the crowded room , deciding he wasn't going to risk exposing his wendigo features . " Cochise , I bet you fifty pounds you can't down ten shots of vodka in five minutes !" Josh shouted , trying to take the attention off of him drinking and to give Chris a good time . " I accept your wager Joshua" Chris said formally , noticing the small crowd suddenly surrounding him . Mike laughed and poured ten single shots in a row , placed on top of the ping pong table he'd convinced Jess to let him have . Josh laughed , as he set the timer and watched himself loose £50 . Chris stumbled towards him after , "I believe you owe me money sir " Chris slurred . Josh went to take the money he kept in his phone case to give to Chris but a tremor went through his hand and he dropped his phone to the floor . Josh smiled noticing Chris hadn't noticed and ,quickly picked it up and handed Chris the money . After Chris turned back to the small crowd of dancing people that had emerged next to the ping pong table , Josh felt a hand on his shoulder . He quickly spun around to see Mike holding two beers . " Thought you'd like a drink " Mike said , giving Josh one of the bottles . Josh smiled as Mike led him away from the crowd and onto the small balcony , locking the door behind them . " Thought you'd also want some privacy , where nobody could see ... Well you know " Mike trailed off , realising Josh probably didn't want to talk about the wendigo two days in a row with him . Josh sighed and nodded , slowly taking off the yellow mask and putting the bottle to his mouth ; ignoring the shakiness of his hand . He quickly gulped a quarter of the bottle , feeling a slight buzz from the beer after only that . Josh had been beginning to feel the hunger begin to slightly scratch at the surface as the amount of people in the room had become unbearable - Mike removing him from that had really helped . " Thanks , bro " Josh sighed , downing the rest of the bottle quickly , not wanting to continue drinking it inside . Mike stumbled foreward , his drunk state obvious . "Josh I know I haven't said it yet , but I'm sorry for leaving you down there , I thought you was dead " Mike said slowly , sipping the remains of his own beer . Josh sighed , he really didn't want to talk about that , he just wanted to have one normal night , not talking about his problems . " It's fine Mike " Josh said sharply , quickly trying to change the subject . He noticed two fill beers sat on the patioed floor behind him . "Whoever downs the beer the slowest has to dance !" Josh shouted , knowing that throughout their friendship both of them were always the ones who embarrassed themselves on the dance floor. Mike laughed and pulled the beer to his mouth , quickly chugging it . Josh tried to beat him but his hand shook slightly as he first went to put the bottle to his mouth, causing him to fail the chugging contest . " Go dance the night away sunshine !" Mike laughed , pulling Josh's face mask back over his fiendish features . Josh started to walk into the apartment and noticed how the walls were now swaying , he stumbled over the crushed cans in the small hallway as he found himself following his boyfriends scent ; something he'd never been able to do before . As he stumbled foreward into the main room , he noticed Chris doing the macerina with Sammy and Jess . He smiled at his goofy boyfriend under the mask , and felt Mike push his stumbling body into the dance . He looked at the delicious smelling people around him , as he took a deep breath trying to block it out and focus on the his boyfriend's happy face . Chris went to grab his hand , but Josh couldn't risk him noticing the tremors and stumbled back . A look of confusion was clearly readable on Josh's face . Instantly Josh smirked and shouted to take the attention from his rejection " Chris darling I love you but I promised Mike a dance " he slurred , and began to dance awkwardly to the macerina . His movements were sloppy and hazed due to the alcohol and clozapine in his system , but Chris smiled feeling absolutely smashed as he walked towards Josh and began dancing next to him .   
Josh had been dancing for around ten minutes , when a wave of nausea suddenly hit him again , his hunger had started to grow again as well , as the sweaty dancing bodies around him were starting to smell more like food the longer he was close to them . He stumbled back and fell into Sammy . She instantly noticed Josh's pale complection and beads of sweat starting to emerge on his forehead , and grabbed his arm , leading him into the bathroom as soon as Chris turned to take a shot with Jessica.   
As soon as they reached the bathroom , Sammy locked the door behind them . Josh instantly ripped off the mask and turned towards the toilet and began heaving into the bowl , unable to hold back the nausea any longer . Sammy , like Chris had earlier , rubbed her hand on Josh's back . After a few minutes Josh stopped and sank to the tiled floor , as the room around him spun ; Dr Hill was correct clozapine really made the effects of alcohol intense. You've been feeling like this all night haven't you ?" Sammy questioned sinking to the floor next to Josh . He simply nodded ,  
Too tired to lie to Sammy as well , he'd always tried to tell her the truth , out of their friendship group Josh and always been closer to Sammy and Chris . " It's the new medicine , don't tell Cochise let me worry about this and let him enjoy the rest of the party please " Josh slurred , as another wave of nausea hit him , causing him to curl into the toilet bowl once more . Sammy nodded , smiling at the fact , Josh just wanted his boyfriend to have a normal night ; realising Josh felt like a burden to Chris . "I promise " Sammy whispered planting a kiss on the back of his head .   
It took half an hour for the nausea and hunger to die down , and Sammy had sat with him the entire time . Everything somebody had banged on the door she had shouted , occupied , and told Josh not to worry about what was going on outside . When Josh felt okay enough to go back and enter the party , Sammy clasped his hand and led him back into the room , as even though he felt a bit better ; Josh was still stumbling everywhere when he walked .   
When they entered , Jessica pulled Sammy into a hug , her makeup smudged around her eyes . " I've missed you girl !" She laughed , pulling out her pink iPhone to take a drink selfie with Sam . Josh photobomed it , doing the robot behind them in the photo , trying to make Jess laugh like he used too . Jess giggled and blew Josh a kiss , before heading to the kitchen with Sam . Josh smiled , before realising Jess couldn't see that due to the mask and awkwardly threw her a peace sign like a Hannah used too . Then he began following the delicious smell of his boyfriend like he had earlier , to find him in the middle of a heated argument with Ashley . Chris looked angry , his face red with pure resentment , he looked as if he was about to atfck his ex crush . Josh's wendigo reflexes quickly kicked in , as he leaped in front of Chris and pulled him over to the other side of the room , away from the shouting Ashley . Josh felt the wendigo rise inside him , wanting to devour Ashley for attacking Chris . That surprised him , usually that side of him wanted to hurt everyone but it suddenly seemed protective over his boyfriend. He bit his lip under the mask to stop himself from hurting the girl . Chris was obviously absolutely wasted , he was still shouting as Josh used his increased strength to pull him into the kitchen , away from the crowds , where Jess and Sam stood alone , reminiscing about old times . "What's going on ?" Jess asked , noticing Chris'd red face , and incoherent shouts. " I don't know I walked in to see him going for Ashley , and dragged him away " Josh slurred , beginning to feel drowsy from the strength he just mustered . Sammy sighed her eyes scanned the clock -1am the boys had lasted the majority of the party she was impressed . She turned and gave Jess a massive hug , telling her she hoped she'd had the best birthday . Then she looked at Josh who was still gripping Chris's arms to stop him going for Ashley again, his claws slightly drawing blood , which was seepig through the pink fur .   
She also noticed he was stumbling a bit even stood up . "Come on then you too let's go back home" She said waving goodbye to Jessica , Josh followed suite , then the three of them left the party ."I'll help drag him Josh " Sammy whispered as she closed the door behind them , and saw Josh stumble down a couple of stairs on his way out , trying to steady himself and Chris on the brick wall with his spare hand . Josh smiled at her and shifted Chris , who was now practically unconscious on the two of them , closer to Sammy .  
Sammy and Josh managed to put Chris into the backseat , as more incoherent mumbled left his mouth . Then Josh slid into the seat next to Sammy as she began driving away to one of the weirdest parties Josh had ever experienced.


End file.
